A Second Chance, A New Bot
by sparklespepper
Summary: Chop Shop and Vemon, two of Megatron's warriors. They had a sparkling, Stinger, and become the Triple Terror. Stinger was an excellant but insane decepticon. She disappear during her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>The Decepticons were ruthless bunch of bots during the war. But no decepticon was greatly feared as much as Chop Shop. He was one of Megatron's elite warriors. Both autobot and decepticon fear him. His sparkmate, Venom, was of lower rank than him but that doen't mean she is not as dangerous. She was a great medic and assassin. Her best work, was putting toxins in bots' energon, hints her name. Together they were a feared dual.<em>

_Their winglet sparkling, Stinger. She was mainly black with some yellowing and had special markings on her wings. They wanted her to be the best and join in on the family 'interest'. They taught her how to become an assassin, spy, and scout. She proven to be a good student, quickly learning what was taught to her. Her small body allowed her to get into impossibly small places. She was quick and stealthy. She learn how to record conversations and withdraw to pain and torture along with some medical training. They would also use caught bots to teach her how to torture and kill. Even due they were very strict, they loved her very much. But little did they know, they were slowly corrupting her into a monster._

_Soon her training was dubbed complete and she was sent on her first mission. Her obective? To kill 3 of the Autobot Elite Guards. She was successful. They were very proud of her and they soon became known as the Triple Terror._

_As the stellar cycles goes by, Stinger became more and more insane with a passion for spill energon. In battle she will kill as many as she can just to see thier energon spill. Her creators say she had done well, so she didn't see the problem of watching energon spill. She loved energon, the look and smell of it. It was her passion. Her obsession._

_But because of that obsession, bots every where, Decepticon and Autobot, soon became very aware and terrified of her. Some say she scared even Megatron. Some say she got that way because she was Megetron's berth mate. Others say she was an offspring of Unicorn or the Pits. Of cource, no one said this in front of Stinger or her creators, from fear of getting offline._

_If she couldn't get energon from other bots, then she'll get from her own. She would cut her self just to see energon spill. Her creators didn't approve of that so they allowed her to kill any captures they got. They were getting worry of her so they decided to do something about it, but it was already too late._

_**"Ah." said Chop Shop as he was tackled to the ground. The attacker raise the blade to delivery it to his spark.**_

_**"No...please!" cried Chop Shop. For the first time, his optics were showing fear. But the attacker didn't care, and stab the bot with the energon blade. **_

_**"Aaaahhhhh" he scream into the dark. But no bot heard it. It was all happening during a battle. **_

**_The firgure was now cover with his energon and was seeking for more. It turn it's_ _head. The figure's red eyes was looking at Venom, who was freeze with fear. She had just watch the figure killed her sparkmate and was now tageting her. As the firgure got up, she ran. But she didn't get far, because in no time the figure was in front of her. _**_**She fell and stumble backward.**_

_**"No...please. Snap out of it please." She said as she stumble back all the way to her sparkmates offline frame. She was crying. Crying for the figure. But the figure didn't care. It just killed her just like it did to her sparkmate. **_

_**"Aaaahhhh" Another scream into the dark, but explosions and firearms were blocking off the screams. **_

_**The figure was now cover with both their energon. The figured stared down at both of the offlined frames with insanity in it's optics and a wicked smile. But soon insanity left and so did the smile. Instead fear and guilt replace them. The figure started shaking as it continue to stare at the offline frames.**_

_**"No" The figured whispered. "No!" It said as it closes it's optics and place it's hands on it's head and fell to it's knees. When the figure reopen them, it looked at it's hand. They were covered with energon, their energon. Oil started leaking from the figure's optics as it started to cry.**_

_**"Nnooo!" The figured yelled into the dark. But yet again no one heard it.**_

_No one knows what happen to Stinger. Her creators, Chop Shop and Venom, were find died on the battle field with a group of Autobots. They know they were murder, but seeing as to all the bots around them were died, there was no witness as to who the killer was or if there was a killer in the first place. No one knows if Stinger was dead as well, seeing as they never did found her body. That remind a mystery._

_It was quite a few centuries after the war, and The Triple Terror was now history. Some even called them a myth that once existed. As everyone forgot about the Triple Terror, they forgot about the youngling Stinger and what she looked like. As they forgot, a young mech named Bumblebee was starting out his days in Autoboot Camp._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark, yes? Never thought I make something like this.<em>**

**_Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been best friends for as long as they been together. Yet, Bulkhead knew that there was an awful lot he didn't know about Bumblebee. He didn't know why he had all those scars on his frame. He didn't know why he would sometimes woke up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking like a leaf.<p>

He didn't know why he didn't want anyone to know that he was good medic. He didn't know why he didn't want anyone to know that he was a greater fighter than he appears, probably better than Optimus or Prowl, or both. He didn't know why sometimes he would find the smallest, darkest place that he could fit into and stay there from time to time, refusing to come out no matter what Bulkhead tried.

He exspecially didn't know why he would freak out at the sight of energon.

But he did know that it all have something to do with his past. He never mention much about his past expect for the fact that his creators died near the end of the war and they were greatest fighters.

And what else he did know was once you had gained his loyalty you had a friend for life. Once you had gained 'Bee's protection, anyone messing with you had better watch out whether you were a Prime or not. He knew that he talked a lot because the silence scared him for some reason, probably energon related. He know the name calling was his way of showing he cares. He also knew that no matter what happen, he will always have your back.

They both weren't really good at picking up relationship with femmes but that didn't seem to bother Bee. He was happy with the relationship he had with his friends. He never ask for any thing more. And he will back every bit what he took. It was never one-sided. They would help each other out through thick and thin, through comfort and support. If one of them was sick the other will help nurse him back to health. If one of them was angry, the other will help them calm down until they can find a place to release their anger without hurting anyone.

Bumblebee always cherish Bulkhead's companionship. He was his first friend and the only one who could bring him back to reality from when he started to acting like… he's someone else.

They were like two peas in a pod. Always have been and always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This relationship is really important in this story. You'll found out why soon.**

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Today was a slow day for the Autobots. The decepticon activity has slow for a well so they didn't have much to do. Optimus looked at his teammates and saw that they were already occupied in their own thing.<p>

Ratchet was taking his stasis nap in the medbay, Prowl was meditating, Bulkhead was painting one of his art again, Sari was with her dad, and Bumblebee was... He look around. Bumblebee wasn't here.

"Bulkhead, do you know where Bumblebee went?" Optimus asked as he walked up to his big teammate. Bulkhead seemed to be painting a picture of a sunset.

"Sure Bossbot, Bumblebee is still in his berthroom." he replied

"Hm, might as well check on him. Thanks Bulkhead. Love the painting by the way" he said as walked up the sleeping quarters, noticing the beamed look in Bulkhead's optics.

Optimus stopped at the berthroom closest to the rec-room. Bumblebee's room.

"Bumblebee, are you here?" Optimus asked as he knocked on the door. There was no reply. "Bumblebee?" Still no reply. Figuring he's not there, he leave.

"Hm, he wasn't there" he said he entering the room.

Bulkhead pause from his painting and looked at his leader. "He's not in his room?"

"No. I knock but here wasn't any replied. Maybe he's out with Sari." said Optimus as he went to another room.

Bulkhead waited until his commander was out of sight before he dashed toward Bumblebee's room. He type in the password to his quarters quickly and hoped that he didn't mess up. He heard the doors lock click open and the door slide open. Yes, he knew the password. You want to know why? Two words: Best. Friend.

"'Bee?" Bulkhead cautiously entered the smaller mech's quarters; reminding himself to be careful. His spark was filled with sadness when he saw the condition that his friend was in.

Bumblebee sat in the middle of his berth hugging his knees to his chest. He was staring at the wall in front of him with a blank stare. His optics were tear stained telling that he has been crying for a little while.

"Hey, 'Bee, it's me Bulkhead."

He didn't respond but merely continue on staring. The larger mech slowly crossed the room and gently picked up 'Bee with one servo like a sparkling, caressing his helm in a soothing motion.

Soon his friend was awake from his 'state'. "What happen?" Bee finally asked.

"You were in that 'state' again."

'Bee groaned a bit and nuzzled his faceplate into Bulkhead's armor. "Did any body notice?"

"Boss-bot was by your door earlier but he didn't think you were in here." replied Bulkhead. Bumblebee will sometime stare off into space and not notice any one or any sound around him. He mostly do that when he goes into hiding making him forgot about refueling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He knew he'll say no, but he try anyways.

"No, but maybe later" he said, blushing a bit. That was a little new. He normally doesn't want to talk about it, ever. But Bulkhead always try to have him open up so it will make him feel better, and it seems to be working.

They stay like that for a few breems before a knock on the door interrupted them. "Bumblebee, are you in there?"

Bumblebee quickly got off from Bulkhead and wipe away any tear stains "Yeah, I'm here."

Optimus open the door and stepped in. He was surprise to see Bulkhead was here as well.

"So Boss-bot, what's up?" Bumblebee asked using his own cheeky grin but he seem a little dowsy.

"I was by your door ealier and you didn't reponse. I thought you were with Sari."

"Yeah sorry. I was listening to some music and I guess I fell into recharge with it on. Bulkhead just woke me up."

Optimus looked at him then at the berth, then him again. There wasn't a music player on his berth but he did appear a little tired. "Alright. I think it's time to wake up now. I don't want you to be up all night." he said as he headed towards the door going back to his monitor duty, with Bulkhead behind him.

"Right. Thanks guys" Bee said as they were outside of the door. But before Bulkhead was out he took a glimspe at Bee. Bumblebee gave him a 'I'm okay' face and smile. Bulkhead smile back then continue out the door.

Once the door was close, Bee stumbled onto his berth and signed heavily. He wish he could stop remembering this terrible memories about his creators, about what he use to do, about...

He shock his head. No, he's a different bot now. All those are in the past. Back when he... was a she. He had change his gender that way he can start a new life.

He got up and headed outside the door. He had no time to be thinking about the past. Right now he had more important things to be doing; being Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes reveiwers Bumblebee is a femme in this. You can already predict what relationship is going to happen.**

**A/N/N****: I'm going to Maimi for a week but I'll still keep writing while I'm away so there's probably going to be two new chapters, or more, when I return.**

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee walked into the Rec-room before Optimus and saw that the others are occupied. He headed on to Bulkhead who was, as usual, painting. Bumblebee didn't feel like doing anything else since Sari was with her dad, Ratchet was up and watching TV and Prowl was...somewhere, so he decided to hang around with Bulkhead.<p>

To him, Bulkhead was the greatest friend and brother he can ever have. No bot was greater or equal to compare him with. He's strong, powerful, yet kind and gentle. Bumblebee tries not to blush out in the open. Femme programs aren't easy to handle especially if no one else knows you're a femme. Truth be told, sometimes the femme in him will think of the big mech more than just a friend or a brother. Shaking his head, he made his way up to his friend's shoulders.

Bulkhead stopped what he was doing and waited for his little friend to reach his destination. To him, Bumblebee was the most first priority out of everything. Once Bee was well secured, he went back to painting adding a bit of yellow and green to the sunset.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. You want to watch a movie?" asked Sari as enter the base.<p>

"Hey Sari. What kind of movie?" asked Bumblebee, a little interested.

"Oh, nothing special. Just a horror movie"

"A horror movie? Sounds cool"

They all gather around the rec-room and started to watch the movie. Popcorn was made and every one made themselves comfortable in front of the screen.

/

A woman screamed before the knife plunged into her chest and, as if on cue, a loud clash of thunder was heard causing some bot jump a little. Sari watched with her eyes wide open. Not wanting to watch the scene unfolding, she covered her face with a pillow.

The Autobots were watching it with mild interest, all except Bumblebee. He was watching it like he was in a trance. As a scene play through, a memory similar to the scene play through his mind.

_She had just stab the bot through his very core. She was cover with different bots' energon. She was panting heavily, with a wicked smile on her face. She pull the energy blade out of the almost offline bot, causing him to fall, and slowly brought the energon stain blade to her face to examine it._

_To her it was beautiful. To see energon. The way it looks, the way it feels. She heard other bot behind her, probably her creators, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see more energon. With that plan in mind, she licks the energon stain blade then attack._

"Bumblebee?" said a voice causing Bumblebee to jump a little.

"What?" he said. He was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay? You spaced out there" said Optimus, concern.

Bumblebee looked around to see everybody staring at him. "Who me? Yeah I'm fine. The movie just scared me a bit. That's all."

Everyone seems to buy it, but not Bulkhead. He was in that 'state' again and this time he had small energon spots were in his optics. Bulkhead only saw them once or twice but he knew that they were never good. He turns his attention back to the movie, but he kept his optics on Bumblebee. He would talk to him at the end of the movie.

Unknowing to him, the rest of the team had notice the energon spots too and were keeping an optic on him as well. Ratchet had made a mental note to check Bumblebee's systems soon.

At the end of the movie, everybody decided to go to bed. Once every body was in their room, Bulkhead makes his way toward Bumblebee's room. When he enters the room, his spark once again fills with sadness. Bumblebee was on his berth, hugging his knees. His optics was leaking oil, so he looks like he was crying.

"What's wrong little buddy? Did the movie scare you?" he said softly. Bumblebee shocks his head.

"No. It just... reminded me about something. Something bad." he replied.

Bulkhead didn't press any more questions as he took Bumblebee into his arms and pulled him into a tight, yet gentle, embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just got back today and man am I ahead of this story. I spent so much time working on this one that I barely made a chapter for my other one.**

**A/N/N: Some more chapters will be up later after I review them. Right now I should go to bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>When Bumblebee woke up the next morning the first thing he wanted to do was hid. He had a feeling that Ratchet was going wanted to check his systems soon. He had a feeling that the medic was going to find out that <em>he<em> is actually a _she_ and _she_ doesn't want to answer questions any time soon.

Shifting a little bit, she notices her berth was really warm. Actually, it was too warm. Slowly, she online her optics to find herself in the arms of Bulkhead, who was out like a light. She blushes lightly, realizing the position she was in. She tries to get off without waking him but failed.

"Uh, oh, sorry I must of snooze off here" He said sleepily

"No problem Bulky." She said as she turns into the mech, Bumblebee. "Thanks for the comfort last night."

"No problem little Buddy. I'll always be there for ya, just like you're there for me" he said with a smile on his face, which the femme in disguise finds cute. Holding down 'his' blush, he nodded.

"Come on. Let's get some refuel." Bee said as they headed out the door.

/

Any worries that the team had on Bumblebee was dismissed when he came out smiling and happy like his old-self. But Ratchet still wanted to check his system just in case. But before he can do anything, Bumblebee went into hiding.

"Bumblebee! You little glitch head! Where are you?" Ratchet yelled as he stormed around the base looking for the young bot.

"Why are we looking for him anyway?" asked Sari

"I want to do a full systems check on him but for some reason he's being a cowering little cry bot" Ratchet said but he yelled the last part. Ratchet usually tricked Bumblebee into coming out of his hiding spot by insulting him.

But is time there was silence.

"Wow. That usually works" said Optimus

/

Bumblebee came out of his hiding spot to stretch his joints just as Prowl walked by, obviously looking for him in his own ninja-esque way.

Prowl paused then walked back into the room he saw Bumblebee to see that it was completely empty. He probably went into hiding again.

"Hmm" he said as he scans the room. Unknowing to him Bumblebee wasn't in the room any more. He was hiding somewhere else now.

The team continues to search for Bumblebee for breems with having no luck.

"Damn, Bumblebee is really good at hiding" said Sari

"You have no idea" said Bulkhead.

Just then the alarm sound. Every one made their way to the monitor, including Bumblebee.

"Where were you hiding?" asked Ratchet, irrated.

"In the medbay." Bee said, innocently. "So, what's up Boss-bot?"

"We got a situation downtown. Autobots," he said as he faces his team "Transform and Roll Out!"

They did so and headed down into the city. But the whole time, Ratchet was glaring at Bumblebee. Swearing that he will get him to sit for that system check one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee, where are you?" yelled Ratchet as he again look around for the yellow bot.<p>

Earlier today, he had sneaked into Bumblebee's room, place on the stasis locks on him, and drag him into the medbay. He handcuffs him to the berth so he wouldn't go any where. He turns around to get the equipments needed for the system check. When he turns back around, Bumblebee was gone.

Now he was in hiding again and Ratchet had to find him. To Ratchet it was a never ending game of Hide and Seek with Bumblebee forever hiding and him forever seeking.

"Bumblebee you get your aft in that medbay or I'll reform you into a femme" he yelled. Unknowing to him, Bumblebee was already a femme.

While he was looking the alarm went off.

"Autobots, we have a situation." said Optimus as he turn his attention to his team. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Present" Bee yelled entering the room.

'Where were you and how in the pits did you escape from the stasis locks?" yelled Ratchet

"I was on portal and the locks were probably broken" Bee replied. Mentally, he was giggling.

"Alright then." said Optimus not wanting to waste any more time. "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out."

* * *

><p>Ratchet was really having a tough time getting Bumblebee to do a system check. Insults aren't working any more, threats were useless, even his wrench doesn't work, which surprise him because his wrench will usually has the power to get any bot to do was he says.<p>

_'He's getting smarter.' _He thought as he thinks up a new plan._ 'It's time to get serious.' _

/

Bumblebee was walking down the halls of the base when he felt a presence was near him. Figuring it was nothing, he continues walking.

Unknowing to him, somebot was near, _prowling_ on him. Ratchet had asked Prowl to bring Bumblebee in, conscious or not. Knowing Prowl, he'll probably go with the second choice. Unknowing to Prowl, Bumblebee _did_ know he was there and was just faking it.

Once he thought the time was right, he sneaked up behind him to land a mild blow to the neck. He did it. Bumblebee's limp frame fell straight toward the ground. Satisfied, he bent down to pick him up. But what he _didn't_ see coming was Bumblebee getting up from the ground and in a blink of an eye made his way up to the sensitive wiring that was hidden beneath his back plates.

"Wha-" Was all he was able to say before he felt his systems shut down.

"Nighty, nighty Prowl" was what he last heard before he blacked out.

/

The first thing Prowl say when he woke up was both Prime's and Ratchet's faceplates.

"What happen?" he asked while sitting up.

"I founded you on the floor in the halls. You were unconscious. Do you remember what happened?" asked Optimus

Suddenly, the event that happens a while ago came rushing to him. "Yeah... I did." he said. He was so confuse. How did that happen?

"I was going to bring in Bumblebee like Ratchet asked me when he jumped behind my back and pulled out some wires. I blacked out then."

"What he pulled were some sensitive wiring that _only_ medics know that will deactivate a bot." said Ratchet. He was very irritated now. Amuse, that the minibot had the jump on the ninja bot, (I mean who won't) but irritated. If Bumblebee _did_ have some medical training then he was going to be harder to bring in then he first thought.

Optimus was impress and a little bit amused. Not only did Bumblebee mange to outsmarted Prowl, but he all so appeared to have some medical training as well. But he didn't understand why he didn't mention it sooner or why he's trying so hard to avoid a system check in the first place.

"Calm yourself, Ratchet. If it'll help I'll talk to him." he said to the grumpy medic.

Ratchet signed. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I enjoy writing this chapter.**

**A/N/N: Another one will be up soon.**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee can I talk to you for a breem in my office." Optimus asked.<p>

"Okay" Bee said as he pause his game and headed toward Prime office. "What do you need to talk about Boss-bot?" he asked, seating on a chair.

"Well, I notice you were avoiding Ratchet for the system check and I fail to grasp the reason why. Is there something you're not telling me or Ratchet?" Optimus asked softly.

Bumblebee bow his head down. "It's not that simple, Prime." he said.

"Bumblebee, we're a team. So what ever the reason is you can trust us, right?"

Bumblebee nodded. Believe it or not he had sometimes thought of them as his family. A dysfunctional family, but still a family.

In a way, Optimus did remind him of his Sir, father, in a good way. They're courageous, brave, and loving. He was like a second father to him, yet he didn't really want to get herself attached to him or the others in case his past catches up with him, landing both he and his teammates in trouble.

Before, he wouldn't care must about other bots but himself. But now, thanks to Bulkhead, she had learned to care for this bots with his spark.

"I do prime. It's just... complicated." So very complicated. If they knew who he was they'll be afraid of him and send him to the blockades.

"I understand" he said "But you should take that system check. Ratchet's only doing it because he cares about you."

"I know. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can."

Bumblebee got up from the stair and headed towards the door.

"And Bumblebee"

He pause and looked at his leader.

"Remember we all care about you. If you want to talk you can always talk to me or anyone else."

Bumblebee nodded. "Thanks" Then headed out the door.

/

"Hey Bumblebee can we talk?" asked Bulkhead

"Sure" Bee was in his room, thinking about what Optimus said. He notices the worry look on Bulkhead's face. "What is it?"

"Well, you seem to be avoiding Ratchet pretty hard that you even pulled a fast one on Prowl. I'm getting worry about you." he said sadly.

Bee's spark filled with shame and guilt. He didn't mean to make hind worry; He just didn't want his secrets out. "I'm sorry Bulkhead. I didn't mean to make you worry." He didn't like it when her best friend worry. "I'll see Ratchet soon. I promise."

Bulkhead nodded. "Okay"

* * *

><p>Ratchet was at his wit end. He just couldn't get the yellow mech to take the system check. He was getting worry that something was wrong with the mech.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock by the door. Not wanted to be bothered, he quickly grabbed his wrench. "Unless you are dieing, I don't want to be bothered." He was about to throw his wrench when he saw who it was.

"Hey Doc bot." Bee said entering the medbay. "Can we talk?"

"That depends," stated Ratchet "Are you going to take that systems check?"

"Actually, it's the reason by I didn't want to take the system check in the first place."

Ratchet face softens. "Alright then. Let's get started."

/

Bumblebee was sitting on the berth while Ratchet was hooking up some machines needed for the systems check. He notice Bee was really quiet. Not normally for a loud mouth like him. He was worry that something was seriously wrong with the mech. He quickly began scanning.

"My creator was a medic" he said out of the blue.

"What?" Ratchet said looking at the young mech.

"My creator. She was a medic. She taught me a few things. That why I knew how to deactivate Prowl."

"I see." Ratchet said turning his attention back to the monitor. "She must have been a great medic."

"She was." he replied sadly. Ratchet didn't say anything else.

When the scans were complete then scan through it. What he found made his optics go wide.

"So, that why you didn't want me to scan you?" Ratchet said softly.

Bumblebee nodded. "I didn't want you guys to know that I was a femme and asked questions that I don't want to answer. Promise not to tell."

"I won't kid. It'll be patient doctor confidentiality," he said. "But you should think about telling the others in the future. We are a team and teammates don't keep secrets form each others."

Bee _always_ knew that she would have to tell her teammates some day but she didn't want them to ask a lot of questions about her personal life. Her past was not something she liked to think about often, let alone _talk_ about it with someone.

"All right Ratchet I will tell them but give me some time. It's not an easy thing to talk about." Bee said and Ratchet nodded his head. He wasn't going to push what seems like a delicate subject.

"Thanks Ratchet. I owe ya one." Said bee, happily as she left the medbay.

Ratchet watched the femme in disguise go before looking back at the screen. Not only did the scan show that Bumblebee was a femme but it also show that Bumblebee had some flyer programming in her. He figures it went along with whatever reason Bumblebee had change her gender. He didn't mention it to her so that she wouldn't stress out more. When the time comes, Bumblebee will tell us her story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm way ahead of this story, so I decided to post a few chapters together to make a longer chapter.**

**A/N/N: Two more chapters for today.**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

Its night time in Detroit and Bulkhead and Bumblebee were out doing their night patrol. The night was peaceful; there was no activity so they finish their patrol early.

"So, Bulkhead. We still have time to kill before we have to report back to base, what do you want to do?" Bee asked.

"Uhm, nothing much. We can go by the docks and watch the moon for a bit." suggested Bulkhead.

"Yeah sure why not" replied Bee. Good thing he was in vehicle mode or Bulkhead would have seen his blush.

It didn't take them long before they arrive at the dock. They transformed into their robot mode and sat there. It was a full moon tonight and it was shining brightly over Dinobot Island, making the water glitter. The stars were also shining brightly, making the water glitter more. It was very pretty and if you were a femme bot you'll find it romantic.

Both bots stare into the night. Bulkhead made a mental note to paint this when he gets the chance. He suddenly felt some weight on his chassis. He looks down to see Bumblebee's helm was leaning on him with his optics half open. Bumblebee didn't realize it until Bulkhead wrapped his arm around him.

"You tired little buddy?" he asked

"Yes." 'He' said trying to hit 'his' blush. "Yes, I am." It wasn't a lie. He was tired.

That moment lasted a few more nanoklicks before a mysterious voice came out of nowhere.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

They looked behind their backs and surprised, "Starscream!"

"Bingo!" Starscream fired his laser at the two bot, barely missing them. They both took out there weapons and took a fighting stance.

"What do you want, decepticreep?" yelled Bee. He was a little mad that the moment was interrupted.

"Oh, nothing I was bored so I went for a fly around the city. I saw you two so I decided to have some fun." He said as he fired at them some more.

Bumblebee activates his stingers as Bulkhead threw his wrenching ball. Starscream dodge them both then fired again. Bulkhead was about to radio in the others when Starscream hit him straight onto his spark chamber, knocking him out.

"Bulkhead!" Bumblebee yelled as he ran to his fallen teammate. He was out cold.

"Aw poor Autobot. Well better finish the job." he said as he points his laser at the down autobot's spark chamber. But before he can fired, he was punch in the face. He turns to face who his attacker was, and he was surprise.

Bumblebee was in the air flying. What also surprise him was those red eyes staring at him with angry and murder in them. Before he knew it he was punch in the face again. He move back and fire his laser at the flying mini bot but they all miss for Bumblebee was faster. Activating his stingers he disable Starscream's weapon before giving him a beating.

"Don't ever hurt him again" he said between punches.

Starscream couldn't think of any thing except escaping from the mini bot's possible murderous wrath. Once he was able to get some distance between them, he high tailed out of there, with some serious damaged.

Bumblebee was about to chase him down, then the thought of Bulkhead pass his mind. Remembering the big mech needed medical attention he quickly dropped down to the ground, as his optics return back to baby blue. Once on the ground he hid his wings and race to his fallen friend.

But he stopped and started to shake in horror. There on the ground was energon. Energon leaking from his best friend's frame. The memories from his past come flashing thought her processor and energon was forming in his optics.

He closes his optics and shooks his head. '_Come on Bee focus. Focus on Bulkhead's injuries.'_ He slowly walked over to his frame and started repairing the damaged lines. As he works to stop the energon lines from leaking his servos were shaking. It felt like forever but it was only been a few breems before she was done. A few cycles later Bulkhead came back online.

/

Bulkhead must have been hit harder then he thought. What are the odds that you'll see Bumblebee flying? He fell back into consciousness then woke up again.

"Uh" he said. He felt sore. He turns his head to face Bumblebee who was shaking really hard. "What's wrong Bumblebee? And where's Starscream?" he said looking around.

"G-g-gone." Bee replied

Bulkhead looked at his friend, then notice his servos had energon on it. Knowing his phobia, he quickly grabs him into a hug. They stay like that until Bumblebee's shaking decease.

"I'll call in the others." said Bulkhead as he activates his comm.-link. His buddy needs a shower, fast.

**::Hello:: **said a voice

**::Prime?::**

**::Bulkhead? Where are you two, you were supposed to be back a...::**

**::Prime, we got attack by Starscream::**

**::Are you two injured?::**

**::I am but Bumblebee patch me up for the cycle::**

**::Okay stay where you are we will be there within the breem::**

Bulkhead continues to hold Bumblebee in a hug. It wasn't long before Bee went into a recharge.

A few cycles later the others arrive.

"Bulkhead, are you alright?" asked Optimus as Ratchet quickly dashed forward and started scanning both of them.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bulkhead replied.

"What happen?" asked Prowl

"Starscream come out and attacked us. I guess he left after I black out."

"Well, Bumblebee is fine, just a few scratches and dented. You had some minor damage and some energon loss. Come on lets get you two back to base."

Ratchet transform into an ambulance. "Load him up."

Bulkhead looked at Bee for a moment then handed him to Prowl who slowly laid Bee to the back of the ambulance. Both Optimus and Prowl helped him up to his feet before leading him back to the base. The whole way home he was thinking about Bumblebee.

Once they arrive at base, Ratchet had them both placed on a medical berth. The others waited outside of the medbay. Ratchet was about to begun working on Bulkhead when he suggested that he fix Bumblebee first.

"Bulkhead, your injuries are more serious than the kid." said Ratchet

"I know but... Bumblebee sort of freak out from the sight of energon. I don't know why, but he does and I don't want him to wake up and see energon on his servo."

Ratchet looks at the large mech. _'He truly cares for the kid. I wonder how he'll feel once Bee tells him that she's a femme.' _"Alright kid but I'm putting you in stasis until I'm done."

Bulkhead nodded. "Thanks Ratchet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said as he places the green mech in stasis. After he did that he went on repairing Bumblebee.

/

Bumblebee woke up to see that she was in the med bay.

"How you doing kid?" said Ratchet

"Fine I guess." she said sit up. "What happen to Bulkhead?"

"He's fine." Ratchet said showing the sleeping mech. "Thanks to you, he would have suffer from some serious energon loss."

"That's good" she signed.

"You know he didn't want me to repair him until I repair you?"

Bee blush lightly. "Yeah well... you know."

"I know that he cares for you. And it seems that you care for him too."

"Well of course. We're best friends."

Ratchet look at the yellow femme. He had a theory. "Kid, how do you feel when you're around him?"

Bee thought for a klik. "Well, I feel really warm when I'm with him and I don't want anything to happen to him. Any sometimes my spark gets tingly." She said

His theory was correct. "Kid I think you're fallen for him."

Bumblebee cooling fan kick in. "What? No there's no way. I mean he's my best friend, it will be werid."

"Kid... you should tell him the truth."

"No...Not yet."

"I'm not saying you should tell him everything. Just the fact who you really are, a femme."

Bumblebee thought about it for a moment then signed. "...Fine, I'll tell him, soon."

Ratchet nodded then sought to find a different topic. "So... Bulkhead told me that you have a phobia when it comes to energon, is that true?"

Bumblebee nodded. "It's kind of the reason why I change my appearance in the first place."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright kid you're free to go. Just make sure you refuel."

Bee jumped off from the berth and ran out the door. "Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet watches the femme in disguise go but could help but feel concern. He had found some old almost un-noticeable scars on her while repairing her. They looked like they were self made. _'What happen in the past that made you do this to yourself, kid?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, this is a Bumblebee/Bulkhead relationship. It's kind of one of the reason I decided to write this.**

**A/N/N: One more chapter for today. **


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Everybody was in the med bay getting repairs after a fight with Megatron and the decepticons. None of them suffer any thing life threatening, just a few minor injuries. It was all worth it because they uptake another fragment. While getting repaired they were talking, until Sari ask a question.<p>

"Have Megatron always been this bad?"

"From what I heard yes, yes he was." said Optimus

"Gesh, are there any more decepticons as bad as he is?"

"There probably are but not as much as there were during the war." said Ratchet as he finish up repairing Bumblebee's stingers.

"Yeah? How bad were they?"

"Pretty bad. Some worse than others. But they weren't as bad as the Triple Terrors." When he mentions that no one notice that Bumblebee's whole frame went stiff.

"The Triple Terrors? Who were they?" she asked.

"I have heard of them. Aren't they a family of decepticons?" asked Prowl.

Ratchet nodded. "Three of the most fear decepticons on Cybertron. Maybe even more feared than Megatron."

"Than Megatron?" yelled Bulkhead, surprise that there were decepticons scarier then Megatron.

"Who were they, Ratchet?" asked Prime. He had read of them but thought he'll get more details from the veteran.

"Their names were Chop Shop, Venom, his sparkmate, and Stinger, their sparkling."

"A sparkling?" questioned Prowl.

"What's a sparkling?" asked Sari.

"It's sort of our way of saying baby." replied Prime

"Yup. They had train their sparkling to become an assassin, a spy, and a scout. She was an excellent decepticon, but rumors say she was insane, too."

"Insane? How?" said Optimus.

"She had an obsession with energon. She would kill bots just to have their energon spill."

"Isn't energon something you drink?" asked Sari

"The energon I'm talking about kid is the one that pumps through our frames. It's like that red liquid that pumps through organics."

"You mean blood. Eeww."

"Have you ever seen her?" asked Bulkhead

"Nope. Any bot who got a glimpse of her would be killed either by her or her creators soon enough. Most bots even called her a monster."

"Who wouldn't" said Bulkhead. He didn't know how much that had hurt Bumblebee. Deciding he had heard enough, he got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Bumblebee. " said Bulkhead as he notice Bee heading to the door. "Where you going?"

Everyone looked at the yellow 'mech'.

"I'm... going out for a while. Later" he said without looking at anyone.

"Oh...okay. Later" Bulkhead said sadly as the door close.

"That was strange." said Prowl.

"Agreed" said Optimus, worried about their youngest member.

"So...was Stinger always a monster?" asked Sari, eager to know.

"I'm not sure. There a lot of rumors saying how she got that way. But if you asked me I'll say her creators were to blame for that." said Ratchet as he continue repairing.

"Why you say that?" asked Optimus

"She was taught to become a decepticon too young so it corrupted her processor."

"So what happen to The Triple Terrors?" asked Prowl

"Chop Shop and Venom were mysteriously murder. It happens during a battle, so there was no witnesses as to who killed them or if there was a killer in the first place."

"And Stinger?" asked Optimus

"She disappears during the mysterious murder of her creators. She was never seen again."

"So she's still online?" asked Bulkhead, a little scared.

"Possibly. Some say she's offline but they never did found her frame."

"So there's probably some super bad insane decepticon chick roaming around space somewhere?" said Sari.

"I guess you can say that, yes." '_But for some reason I don't think she's just roaming around space.' _He though. Both he, and Optimus, thinks Bumblebee might have a link to the Triple Terrors in some way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some where in the Decepticon capital, Kaon. Two bots and their sparkling were playing.<em>**

**_"Wiii" said the sparkling as she fly around the room. She was being held by her Sir since she wasn't old enough to fly, and her Carrier was watching from a short distance._**

**_"Faster, faster." she said._**

**_"Eh, eh, okay you asked for it." he said as he went faster. They laugh._**

**_"Looks like some one's going to be a fast little seeker are we?" said the femme bot as lean on her sparkmates shoulder._**

**_The sparkling stared down on her creators who were full of love for her. But that didn't last. Soon as the scene melted away._**

**_The sparkling gasp. She looks around. She was outside, in a battle field._**

**_"Mommy? Daddy?" she yelled as she wonders around._**

**_As she wonders, she saw something on the ground in front of her. She walks close to it. As she came closer the thing became more and more detailed. There lies the body of two bots. As she got close, she gasped when she saw who the bots were._**

**_There on the ground lies the body of decepticons. There lie the bodies of her creators._**

**_"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried. She fell on her knees and started crying. As she cries, a dark figure approaches from the other side._**

**_"Isn't beautiful" said the figure._**

**_"You." she said, getting ready to for murder. "You did this"_**

**_The figure laugh. "Foolish child. I... didn't do this." The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. "We did this"_**

**_She gasped and stepped back. "No..."_**

**_"Believe it or not, you did this. You...killed them."_**

**_"No... Y-y-you lying."_**

**_"Oh, I am, am I? Look at your servos"_**

**_She did and gasped yet again. Her servos were cover with energon._**

**_"They were killed by your servos. Your servos that are covered by their energon."_**

**_"No..." she said as she fell on her knees. Oil was leaking from her optics._**

**_"Oh yes. And soon everyone you care about will be died as well..." The figure lead towards her audio processor. "...including your new family."_**

**_"Nnnooo"_**

"AAAAHHH"

Bumblebee jolted online with a start, panting and trembling. Her sapphire optical sensors scanned her surroundings. For a moment that seemed to last a stellar-cycle; she could see nothing but a cramped, suffocating blackness – it smothered her sensory circuits, jamming her processor – before, gradually, vaguely familiar shapes began to peer through the dark. She was in her room.

After a few breems of collecting her breath, she lay back down on her berth. This is her third time she had that dream and she remember it clearly. It starts of happy and joyful and ends up with horror and fear. She close her optics but didn't go back to recharge. She shouldn't go back to recharge. She checks her internal clock. It was 5:30. She woke up earlier than the last few time.

Slowly, the young bot staggered out of bed and stretching her tired servos. Might as well start the day early. Bee silently left her room and made her way to where they kept the oil and energon. Once she got her ration of oil she headed toward the rec room to watch TV. She still hadn't decided if she even was going to tell the other the truth. Should she tell them every thing or just part of it? Will they still accept her or reject her and place her in the loony brig? What ever she was going to do she was going to have to do it sooner or later.

/

Prowl, as usual, woke up early to start his meditation and get his ration of oil. While heading for the 'kitchen', he passes by the rec room. He heard the TV was on and decided to see who it was, mostly expecting Optimus. He was surprise to see someone other than Optimus was up. He was more surprise to see that that someone was Bumblebee.

He was still a little overwhelmed that Bumblebee was able to best him the other day so he decided to reclaim himself by sneaking up on him and scaring him. Using his ninja techniques he walk up silently behind. Bumblebee appears to be watching TV but his glare indicate he was staring into space.

Once he was right behind him, he reaches out to his shoulder and... What happen next was pretty much a blur.

/

Optimus had just waked up from his recharge and was headed to the 'kitchen' for some ration when he heard a noise.

"Gaah!"

Optimus jumped a little then headed to the source of the sound, the rec room. When he got there he was treated to a surprise. There was Bumblebee on top of Prowl holding him in a hammer lock. But what really surprises him was the fact that Bumblebee's optics were some what red.

"Thought you can seek up on me, uh?" Bee growled. "Well, think again." She tightens the hold.

"Ah, Bumblebee...it's me" Prowl said painfully.

"Prowl? Oops!" she releases the hold. Her optics returns back to normal. "Sorry I thought you were a decepticon or something. Are you okay?" she asked helping him up.

"I'm fine" he mumbled. He stretches his arm. It was probably dislocated. "Where did you learn that?" he asked. Bumblebee had now bested him twice, in a row!

"Uhm..." she hesitated.'_Bee you better thing of something quick, femme.'_

"Uhm what?"

"I...ah..." _'Lie bitch, lie!' S_he heard the TV then came up with a response. "I...got it from the TV.'_That's not a complete lie. I did see it on TV once.'_

"On TV?" Prowl said, not fully believing her.

"Yup" she said with a smile.

"Hmm"

"Ah hm."

They turn towards the door to see Optimus standing there.

"Oh hey boss bot. How long you been standing there?" asked Bee

"Long enough." he said walking towards them. "Bumblebee I notice that you been getting up earlier. Is something wrong?"

_'I should have stayed in my room'_ "Yeah I'm alright. Just some nightmares that's all."

"I see. Well, if you want to talk about it you can talk to me okay?" he smiled.

"Yup!" '_Great now he's suspicious._' "Well, since I'm early I'm going to take a ride around the city. Later" she said as she left the room. _'Great just great. If he saw what I think he saw then it wouldn't be long until they'll be asking questions.'_

/

Once Bumblebee was out of hearing distance Prowl started talking.

"I'm guess you saw the same thing I saw?" It all happens so fast he barely got the glimpse of Bumblebee's red optics when he flips him over.

Optimus nodded. Bumblebee has been acting strange ever since they had talked about the Triple Terror, and now he's having nightmares. They got to be link in some way.

"He will tell us when he's ready. He trusts us." Optimus said heading toward the door. It's probably a personal topic for Bumblebee and he didn't want to force him into talking about something hurtful to him.

"Well, might as well start the solar cycle with some energon. You're coming?" He looked at the ninja bot. Prowl nodded then they both headed for the 'kitchen'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I end the day with this chapter. I should probably get back to my other one now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was at the park staring into the sky. It was still early so one was around which was good because she didn't want anyone around.<p>

'Maybe I should tell Prime.'

She thought. '_No. Whatever I'll say he will still hate me. I mean I killed dozens maybe hundreds of Autobots in the war. If they knew I was a decepticon, or worse, a decepticon that belongs in the loony bin, then they wouldn't like me no more... especially Bulkhead. If he knew who I really am he wouldn't like to be friends with a monster like me. Man, why is life so hard." _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Bumblebee?"

She jumped up and looked to her side. Standing there was both Sari and Bulkhead, who had a worry face on.

"Oh hey guys. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hey Bee. We notice that you weren't acting yourself lately so we wanted to see what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing. There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? Because you been acting down lately and we wanted to make you feel better." said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee couldn't help but blush at his concern.

"Come on Bee you can tell us. We're best friends remember?"

Bee did remember. Bulkhead, the first friend, and crush, Bee made since she started her mech life. She said she wasn't going to get attach to any bots she meet, but that went out the window when she befriended him.

And Sari Sudmac, the first human Bee had befriended and helped her and team settles into earth. It was a big surprise to find out that she was a techno-organic. Bee was always glad to have Sari around and the fact that she too was also a femme made her feel more comfortable around a group of mechs.

They're both are the most wonderful friends that Bee can ever have and yet they're both in danger of her insanity. The least she can do is warn them that they're in front of an insane con.

"...Well..."

"Well what?" Bulkhead said sitting down. "You can tell us, little buddy."

If I want to keep them safe I should at least tell them something'

"Can you guys... keep a secret?"

"Of course. You can tell us any thing. That's what friends are for." said Sari.

"I know... and I trust you. It's just that... I'm scared" She was scared. Scared of what will happen after she tells her secret.

Bulkhead became worry. Bumblebee scared? Scared of what and what can he do to make it go away?

"Scared of what?" asked Sari

"Scared of what will happen after I tell my secret"

Bulkhead became more worry. What secret as so bad to make Bumblebee scared?

"What is it little buddy?" He wanted to know. To help him get rid of the pain.

There was a moment of silence before Bee replied. "Promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Both bots looked at her fearfully.

"I don't want you to die. I just want you to keep a secret." cried Bee

"No it's an expression. Yes, I promise not to tell." said Sari.

"Oh...okay then." She signed deeply._ 'Alright, here we go. This is it.'_ "Guys, I'm... a-a-a... femme"

A moment of silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." _'Damn it. That's not what I'm suppose say!" _

"..."_ 'What's a femme?'_

"..."_ 'Ah, he's joking...right?"_

"...So...?"

"That means a girl right?" asked Sari

Bee thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Hmm. Then...this...is...awesome!" Yelled Sari, scaring Bee.

"W-w-what? You're serious!" squeak Bulkhead. Bee nodded. Bulkhead just sat there, his body stiff and his mind stalled. His little buddy, his best friend, was a femme. It explains a few things, like why he wasn't good at relationships with femmes. But wait...

"Why did you change into a mech?" He asked. But something in his spark knew the answer already.

Bee stared at the ground. "Something happened in the past. I was scared and... I wanted just to start my life over. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she said, oil was leaking from her optics. Bulkhead saw it and wipes it away.

"It's okay Bumblebee. I understand." said Bulkhead as he smiled at his little buddy. Whatever gender, Bumblebee is still Bumblebee that's what matters.

Bumblebee smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Bulkhead. You're the best." she said.

Bulkhead couldn't help but blush himself as the though of a femme was actually hugging him. "Ah no problem." he said as he return the hug.

"Hey, what about me?" yelled Sari.

"Aw of course you're the best femme friend I'll ever have, Sari." she said while hugging her as well.

"Damn straight. So do the others know?"

"Ratchet knows. Optimus and Prowl no. At least not yet."

"Well, don't worry Bee. A promise is a promise and we would tell anyone until you're ready. Right Bulkhead?"

"Right!" said Bulkhead. He suspect that there's more than what Bumblebee lead on but decided that he had enough surprises today. He was going to make such his little buddy was safe from anything.

Bee nodded. _'Alright, no problem. This is a good start. I'll build up tension over time.'_

After that, the three friends decided to head back to base. But unknowing to them, someone was ease dropping.

"So the little mech is not only a seeker but actually a femme as well." said Starscream as he came out of the bushes, optics with lust. "How...interesting"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Great, Sari and Bulkhead knows. Not great, so does Starscream.**

**A/N/N: Next chapter will be up later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It's been a few days after Bumblebee told her two best friends that she was a femme. They suggested telling the others, but Bumblebee still didn't want to tell them yet. But she did felt a little more relief knowing that they care. But that didn't help with her nightmares. They were getting worse. She keeps waking up earlier and earlier to the point that she can't recharge.<p>

_Bulkhead had been in the midst of a wonderful dream. He was in a beautiful field with the femme of his dreams. He took the femme in his arms, compelling her in a passionate kiss. When they pull away they looked into each others optics. Slowly everything faded to black and the last words he heard were:_

_I love you._

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Bulkhead?" said a whispered voice from his door.

He slowly on-lined his optics halfway.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Bulkhead?" said the voice a little louder.

He signed. Disappointed that he didn't get to see what his dreammate looked like.

"Bulkheeaad?" said the voice a little louder.

Bulkhead got up from his berth and headed towards the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." he grunts. He was ready to snap at anyone who thought waking him up at two in the morning was a good idea.

Once he saw who it was, that feeling went away and his optics brighten. "Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee was in front of the door. She looked tired, very tired. She looks like she was going to, as the human say it, drop dead any second now. How she went around looking like that without anyone noticing was beyond him.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" he asked

"I can't recharge. The nightmares are getting worse." she replied. "I can stay with you?"

Bulkhead's cooling fans kicking as the thought of them sleeping together. Sure they did it before, but that was when he thought Bee was a mech. "Ah sure. Come in."

Bee walked inside the room. The walls had some paintings Bulkhead made and some buckets of paint and canvas, all neatly out of the way. There were some other personal items, but Bumblebee took little acknowledgment towards them as she made way to the berth.

"Sorry, my berth isn't big enough for the both of us."

"That's okay. I'll just lie on top of you." Her processor is a bit on the fritz from lack of recharge, so she didn't think much of the position.

Bulkhead, however, did and his cooling fans kick in again. "Yeah, of course." he said walking over, trying to get those images out of his head.

Bulkhead lay on his berth and gently place Bumblebee on top of him. His spark was a little excited about the idea of another spark was near by but he contain it.

"Okay, little buddy. You try to get some recharge then later we can go and see what the doc bot can do for ya." He said

Bee nodded then offline her optics, listening to Bulkhead's spark pulse. Bulkhead stared at her for a moment, signed then did the same.

**An hour later...**

Bulkhead awoken from the sound of whimpering. Onlining his optics, he found the source of the whimpering was on top of him.

Bumblebee was whimpering in her sleep and she was shaking, too. Remembering what his maternal unit did when he was a sparkling, he whisper soothing words into her audio processors and rubbed her in a soothing way. In a breem, the whimpering has stopped and Bumblebee was laid curled on Bulkhead's chassis. Satisfied, Bulkhead return back into his recharge.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was the first one to wake up the next morning. Remembering what happen last night, he online his optics to see a sleeping Bumblebee. She was sleeping peacefully so he decided not to wake her for a few more breems, besides he was quite comfortable in this position. He checks his internal clock. It read 9:15. He was supposed to be up almost an hour ago. Gently, he started to wake up Bumblebee.<p>

"Hm, what?" said a sleepy Bee. She still looks tired but she looked better than earlier.

"It's time to wake up Bee. We over slept." he said

She checks her internal clock and curse.

"Ah shit. We're supposed to be up a hour ago. I hope the others didn't notice."

"Bulkhead have you seen Bumblebee?" said Prowl waking in. "We can't find..." He pauses. "Oh. Never mind." He said as he exits the room. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead couldn't help but blush at what just happen.

"Hmm. Okay." Bee said sliding off. "We should probably get some refuel."

"Right." replied Bulkhead. They both headed towards the 'kitchen' to get their ration when Optimus pass by.

"There you are Bumblebee. Where were you? We look in your room and you didn't sleep there." said Optimus

"He was with me Prime." said Bulkhead. "He was having trouble with his nightmares so he came to me."

Bee blush for a second then shake it off. "Right."

Optimus looked at Bee then Bulkhead then at Bee again. When Bee went to bed last night he looked extremely exhausted. Now, he still looks exhausted but better. "Okay, you should probably see Ratchet for those nightmare." he suggested.

"Right. Will do, Boss bot" Bee replied. Optimus nodded. Then the alarmed sounded. Everyone made way to the monitors.

"The decepticons are attacking the city." Prime turn to his team. "Autobot Transform and Roll Out!"

They did so and headed into the city. If Bee knows what was going to happen, she would have stayed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, I'm posting chapters up faster than I can write them.**

**A/N/N: Two more chapters for today. Tomorrow there'll be more.**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The team arrive in the city to see Starscream just blowing random stuff up until he notice the autobots. "Ah, Hello there Autobots." He said in a way that made Bee high on her toes. She had a bad feeling about this. "Oh, and I see that you brought the yellow one as well." Yep. <em>Really<em> bad feeling.

When he said that, Bulkhead instinctively place himself in front of Bumblebee. He wasn't going to let this decepti-creep near her. So were the others. They didn't know why he was interested in Bumblebee, but they were going to protect him.

"Why are you so interested in Bumblebee?" Optimus asked. He obviously wasn't the only one who didn't like the fact that the Decepticon was taking such an interest in their youngest crew member.

"Oh no reason." He said then fires his laser at them. They all dodge and move in different directions. Without realizing it Bumblebee soon found herself separated from her team.

"Hello there, femme." She turns around and curse. Starscream took her in the air.

Both Optimus and Bulkhead growled in frustration when they saw the traitorous Decepticon seeker in the air with a struggling Bumblebee.

"Starscream let Bumblebee go." Optimus growled.

"Aw, I just thought it will be nice if I take your... femme bot out for the night." he said lustfully.

"What?" said a confuse Optimus and Prowl. Bulkhead and Ratchet gasped in surprise.

"You heard me Autobots. Your little friend here is a femme." he said looking at the Bee who was sending him hate glares. "Not only that..." His servo reaches for her back plates. Bee notice what he was going and quickly started to struggle harder.

"Let me go!" she said. Starscream was unable to hold her still.

"Now now don't be like that." he said as he re-positions her. She was now hanging upside down. "We just want to see those pretty wings of ours." he said as he claw and rip through her back plates.

Bumblebee shouted and growled as specialized subspace mods were torn right open… inhibitor relays damaged and triggering the secondary transform against her will.

"Bumblebee!" the team yelled as they watch Starscream hurt their teammate. What happen next made them gasped.

"_No!"_ She said as the sounds of transformation cogs heralded the revelation of her secret. Her optics were close tightly. She can feel the optics staring at her. She didn't want to believe it was happening. She slowly open them to see the upside down comprehending looks on their faceplates.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus said

"...Is a..." said Prowl

"Decepticon?" said Ratchet finish.

_'No'_ Thought Bulkhead.

"That's right Autobots. A decepticon was in your mist." said Starscream. "And a pretty one at that." Bee looked at him with murder and oil in her optics.

Starscream just smiled. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a date to attend." he said about to take off.

"Not so fast!" said Bulkhead as he threw his wrecking ball. Starscream dodge then fire his laser at him.

"Ah!" he said as he fell backwards, injured.

"Bulkhead!" cried Bumblebee as she starts to struggle again. Deciding he had enough with her struggle, Starscream knocked her out.

"That's better." He said then fired a few more at the bots leaving them cover with smoke. He flew away with Bumblebee in hand.

Once the smoke clear up the others ran to Bulkhead's aid. "Bulkhead, are you alright?" said Prime.

"Yeah. Where's Bumblebee?" he asked looking around.

"Gone. Along with Starscreem." said Prowl.

"(Growl) We have to find her." He said getting up

"Not in that condition you're not." said Ratchet

"Come on let's get back to base for repairs, then we'll talk about Bumblebee." signed Optimus

Bulkhead wanted to protest but signed. "Fine."

/

When Bumblebee came to, she powered on her optics and saw that she was in a cave. Not only that she was restrain as well.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Bumblebee asked out loud.

"Oh good, you're up," Starscream said walking in.

"What do you want from me?" she yelled angrily.

"Oh, just this." He lean over and kiss her but it didn't last long. She pulled away.

"Don't kiss me you slagger. When I get free you're dead for sure." she growled as she pulled on her restrains.

"I'm afraid not, little femme. Now you stay, there once I get back the real fun begins." he said as he left.

Bumblebee didn't care she continue to pull on the restrains. Her optics was leaking oil as she did. Not only is she going to get rape but she had no one who would care. She stopped struggling and closes her optics. She didn't have anyone now, Starscream made sure of that. All she can do now is cry her spark out.

/

Sari was already at the base when the bot arrive. "Hey guys, what happen?" she asked on the way to the medbay.

"Starscream happened" said Ratchet, as he made repairs.

"Oh." She looks around. "What happen to Bumblebee?"

"Starscream took her." said Optimus, sadly.

"Her? So, she told you?"

"No, Starscream did. But how did you know?" asked Prowl

"She told me and Bulkhead a few days ago. She said she was going to tell you and Optimus soon."

"Me and Prowl?" said Optimus.

Sari nodded "She said Ratchet already knows." They all look at the medic.

"It was patient doctor confidentiality. I found out when I did the systems check on her. I also found some flyer programming but didn't really think that she can be a decepticon." said Ratchet

"What? Bumblebee is not a decepticon." said Sari

"Well, believe it kid. She had the wings."

Optimus looked at Bulkhead who was silent the whole time. "You okay Bulkhead?" he asked.

"I failed." he mumbled

Everyone was confused. "Failed what?" asked Prowl

"I failed as a friend." he replied.

"Bulkhead, it's not your fault." said Ratchet

"Agreed. No one would have known Bumblebee was a decepticon, or a femme." said Optimus

"I don't care that Bumblebee is a decepticon." he said getting up. "She said she had change into a mech to become a new bot. Sure she lie, but she did it to protect us."

"Protect us from what?" said Prowl

"I think from herself." he said sadly. Remembering the times that she would act like she was someone else.

"I did found some scars on her arms. They look self-made. I don't know why but it seems that she is hurting herself." said Ratchet

Everyone was silent for a moment until Sari jumped up. "Well, I'm going to look for her. She's still my best friend and I won't let her down." she said.

"You're right." said Optimus. "We're her teammates and her friends. We should hear her side of the story. Who ever she use to be is not who she is now."

Everybody nodded. Bulkhead signed and smiled.

"Ratchet can you pin point her energy signature?" said Prime.

Ratchet nodded. "I have. It's faint but it's not too far."

"We should probably hurry. I fear for her well-being." said Prowl

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out."

They did and headed towards the Bumblebee's location, all fearing that they're not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update my computer is being slow.**

**A/N/N: Another chapter will be ready in a moment.**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee online her optics to a familiar dripping sound. When she took a glance at the ground she slammed herself up against the cave wall. There in front of her was a puddle of energon, her own energon from when Starscream ripped of her back plates. She struggle against the restrains harder as she try not to stare at it. Energon spots were forming in her optics.<p>

Soon the struggle ended and she sat there staring at the puddle of energon until Starscream return. When he re-enters he saw the yellow femme was just sitting there staring off to space.

"So, are we ready for the 'fun' my dear?" he said with a sinister smile. She didn't respond.

"Oh don't be like that. You should be happy you are with the future ruler of the decepticons and cybertron. If you want, I can make you my bondmate once we find a more suitiful armor for you. What do you say to that?" he said as he leans down to kiss her. But he got a punch in the face plate instead.

He fell backwards. He was bleeding energon from his mouth. He stared at the femme with anger. "Why you little!"

Bumblebee pulled her other arm and freed herself from the restrains. She got up and wake towards the seeker, wings held up high with a slight wave of superior to them.

"Thanks for the offer," she said in a dark voice. "But I prefer your energon spilled instead."

/

The others arrive around the area Ratchet was able to pinpoint Bumblebee's location.

"She's somewhere around here that's for sure." said Ratchet

"Alright then. We'll split up in two teams. Ratchet, you're with me. Bulkhead and Prowl you're together." ordered Optimus

"I'll go with them." said Sari. Optimus nodded.

"She'll be fine. Bumblebee's a strong... femme." said Prowl after 5 cycles of looking.

Bulkhead nodded but he still couldn't help but worry. Soon enough they came across a cave.

"You think they're inside?" said Sari, hopeful and fear.

"Only one way to find out." said Bulkhead as he walks in. Prowl and Sari followed.

The cave as dark so they turn on their head lights. Not too long after entering they got a glimmer of some sort of liquid. They walk closer to it.

"Energon" said Prowl. They search the cave with their lights. When they were near the end, they all gasp.

All over the cave wall and floor, there was energon. It looked like a bot was getting murder in here. There were lot parts of a bot on the ground. Most of the parts seem to belong to Starscream.

"Oh my…" said Sari as she looks around. They lights search around until they found a pair of optics.

"Bumblebee?" said Bulkhead as he shines his light in her direction.

"G-g-go away." she said. She was in a fetal position and cover with energon. Her optics had energon spots in them.

"Bumblebee, it's okay. We're here to help." said Sari. While Prowl radio in the others.

"S-s-sari, the longer you are here, t-t-the longer I c-c-an control myself." she said

"What do you mean?" said Bulkhead.

"I-I-I'm sorry guys." All of a sudden her optics turn red and she fire her stingers and attack. They dodge it.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" yelled Prowl as he barely dodge her attacks.

"Bumblebee stop!" yelled Sari. But she didn't respond.

Deciding that he had no choice, Prowl threw his shurikens at her. Wings still out, she flew into the air and send a kick in his way, causing him crashing to the floor.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Optimus as he and Ratchet enter. Only to get fired by Bee's stingers as well.

"What's wrong with the kid?" said Ratchet as he dodges her stingers.

"I don't know. She just started attacking us." said Bulkhead worry.

Optimus use his grabbing hook to tie Bee up. But he didn't expect her to turn her arm into an energy sword and cut herself free.

"Okay, didn't see that coming" he mumbled. Bumblebee started swinging her blade around. Everyone came close to losing their heads.

Then all of a sudden, Optimus was pin to the ground with Bumblebee on top of him. She raises her blade up with a smile of what's going to happen next. Optimus close his optics so he don't see it coming, but all he heard was a loud thump and the sound something hitting the ground.

He online his optics to see Bumblebee was out cold and Bulkhead over her with his wrenching ball out. He looked really sad. Optimus got up as the others race towards them.

"You okay Prime" Ratchet said helping him up.

"Yeah I'm alright." he said keeping his optics on Bumblebee. "We should head back to base."

Everybody nodded.

The drive back to the base was quiet as everyone attempted to reconcile on what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bumblebee, you got some explaining to do.**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The first thing Bumblebee felt when waking up was pain. She didn't remember much from what happen. All she can remember was seeing the energon spill from Starscream's frame, the rest was a blank. "Uhmm."<p>

"She's waking up." she heard some one said. Slowly, but surely, she on-line her optics. Everything was a big blur before her optics focus in. The first face she sees was Bulkhead.

"How you doing Bee?" he asked softly

"I had better days." she said. She looked around to see Bulkhead and Sari were by her side while the others were some distance away. Worry started to fill her spark. "What happen?"

"Well there's no easier way to explain this but you attack us." said Bulkhead. Bumblebee looked at him surprise for a moment then offline her optics again.

"I have some explaining to do, do I." she grunts as she sit up. Her head was in killer pain.

"Yup." said Sari

"Here you go." said Ratchet handing her some energon. "I place some sedatives in it to stop the pain."

"Thanks." she accepts the energon and drinks it. Within cycles the pain lessens. She looked back at her team and signed. "Alright, "You might as well make yourself comfortable because it's a long story. So long that I think I'm going to need this flashback to help describe it."

/

_I was born stellar cycles before the war ended. Both of my creators were decepticons as you already guess. My father was one of Megatron's elite warriors. My mother was of lower ranking than him but that didn't make her any less dangerous._

"She was a medic" said Ratchet

_Yes and an assassin. One of the best, at least to me. She was known for putting energon in bot's energon. When they had me, I was a winglet with special makings. They wanted me to the best so they trained me to become an assassin, spy, and scout. They taught me how to get around small places, record conversations and withdraw to pain and torture. They taught me some medical training, and how to torture and kill a bot. Even thought they were strict, they loved me very much._

"What were their names?" asked Optimus. Bumblebee took a deep breath then signed.

"Their names... were Chop Shop and Venom."

**_"What!" _**Their screams can be heard outside of the base.

"So, you're... you're..." Ratchet was having a field day in his processor.

Bee nodded. "Yup. I'm Stinger. I'm the only seeker mini-bot there is."

_Around my second frame they dubbed my training complete. I went on my first mission and came back successful. They were very proud of me and we became known as The Triple Terror._

"So, what happen? Why did you disappeared?" asked Prowl

Bee signed. "Because rumors we true."

"So, you did sleep with Megatron" said Ratchet, totally guessing.

"Yea-What? No! I mean I did find him attracted at some point and I think we dated once but we never ever slept together." she said. Which brought some relief to some bots.

"I mean the rumors about me being insane."

_Over the stellar cycles I did became obsess with spill energon. If I didn't get from other bots, I will cut myself to see my own._

"That's why you made those scars?" said Ratchet sadly

Bee nodded.

_My creators didn't approve of that so they allowed me to kill any captures they got once they were done with them. They were getting worry of me so they decided to do something about it, but..._

"They died." said Bulkhead

Bee nodded sadly.

"How did they die?" asked Prowl "They say that they were murdered. Is that true?"

Bumblebee optics started to leak. "They were murdered...by me."

_**Gasped.**_

_It was during the tail end of the war. We were fighting a group of Autobots... and I became so obsess with energon that any time I see it I just lose it. When all the autobots were defeated, I wanted more. They came up from behind me and I attack them._

Bulkhead was immediately there to provide comfort for Bumblebee. Everyone remind silent for breems until Bumblebee was well enough to continue. She signed.

_After that, I ran away from the decepticons. I disappear stellar cycles after the war to gain some sanity and change my appearance so any of the decepticons don't recognize me. I figured a mech will be better so bots wouldn't get too suspicious. I join the autobots to start a new life and became a new bot. I freak out at the sight of energon and sometimes I just lose it depending on the amount._

"I lie because I was scared for when you find out who I was you would hate me." said Bee, optics full of tear stain.

There was silence in the room before Bulkhead picks me up and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry Bee. Its okay, I don't hate you. And I forgive you." he said.

"Me too." said Sari joining in on the hug.

The rest thought for a minute. They could understand why Bumblebee had never told them. Being a decepticon is not easy if you trying to make a clean start. Being a decepticon with an insane obsession is totally hard if most bots want you behind jars and in a stray jacket, and still be a youngling too.

"I forgive you kid." said Ratchet. Decepticon or not, she's still a youngling. A youngling who needs help and as a doctor, and friend, he will provide that help.

"As well as I." said Optimus. He sees a bot that learn from her mistakes and will want to set things right. He also sees a friend in need.

"Me too." said Prowl. For the first time he didn't see a loud, annoying bot, he sees a youngling that just need someone to help her in her time of need.

Bumblebee can feel her optics tearing up again. She was really luck to have friends like these. "Thanks guys." When she smiled, Bulkhead's spark skipped a bit. Then she went limp on him.

"Looks like she fallen into recharge." said Ratchet. "I'm not too surprise. She lost some energon during her time with Starscream."

"That reminds me, what happened to Starscream?" asked Optimus

"Unknown. We found Bumblebee alone in the cave. Judging by the energon and parts on the ground, they had a fight and Bumblebee won."

"Judging by the amount of energon spilled, Starscream would of offline from energon loss by now." said Ratchet.

"But don't he got that all spark fragment with him?" asked Sari

"Yes he does." said Prowl

"Alright then there's no need to worry about him until he shows up again." said Optimus

"If he shows up again" said Prowl

"Right. For now I think we should all get some recharge as well. Bumblebee can answer our questions tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm beat." yarned Sari. Everybody headed out the medbay. "You're coming Bulkhead?"

"No I'll stay here and wait for Bumblebee to wake up." he replied

"Have it your way kid" said Ratchet, he had a feeling those two are into each other and decided to leave them alone.

Once every one left the room, Bulkhead sat down next to the sleeping Bee and holds her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up." he said before slipping into recharge himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are going to get better for Bumblebee.**

**A/N/N: Me, myself have no idea if Starscream will show up again.**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The next day Bumblebee online her optics to see Bulkhead right next to her. She smiled softly, before the door slide open.<p>

"How you feeling kid?" asked Ratchet as he walk in.

"Better" she replied softly so she doesn't wake up her sleeping buddy.

"Good. I did some research on Teletraan this morning to see what we can do for that little energon problem of yours."

"Really?"

"Hm. You seem you have an obsessive-compulsive disorder."

"A what?"

"An obsessive compulsive disorder. It's an anxiety disorder characterized by intrusive thoughts, feelings, etc, that make them feel driven to do something (compulsions). Behaviors carry out to get rid of the obsessive thought but only provide temporary relief."

"Okay. So, what's my condition?"

"Your condition is called Hematomania."

"Hematomania?" _'Okay, that sounds familiar.' _

"Yup. The humans have some easier ways of saying it; vampire or blood sucker."

"Well I did dress up as a vampire on Halloween so I'll go with that."

"Yeah well we'll start the treatment later." he said as he looks over the monitor. "I want you on light duty today. If you work yourself too hard, I'll reform you into a toaster."

"Yes sir." she mock saluted. Then she started to wake up Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, wake up. Wake up, Bulky."

Bulkhead on-line his optics. "Morning little buddy. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you." she smiled making Bulkhead blush a bit.

Just then the others walk in. "Good to see you two up." said Optimus

They nodded. Prowl handed them some oil which they accepted before he and everybody else got comfortable.

"So Bumblebee, where are you from?" asked Optimus

"I was born in the decepticon capital of Kaon."

They others were taken back. "You're a Kaonite?" asked Prowl

"Surprise?" she said grinning.

"Somewhat." said Prowl.

"I'm guessing that you're still mad that I was able out best you, uh?"

"No." he said with a little grunt.

"Yeah well, I'm probably a few stellar cycle younger than you."

"So, what kind of training did you receive?" asked Bulkhead.

"I receive the kind of training that will probably get me into the Elite Guard easily. My creators still taught me how to speak Kev along with some other language just in case I need them for missions."

"Say something." said Ratchet

"In what?"

"Kev. Bots barely remember the original languages of Cybertron since the main cybertron language, a.k.a the universal language, English was established."

Bee thought for a moment before replying in Kev, **"I should have known I could trust you guys."**

Ratchet chuckled while the others canted their heads. "What did you say?"

Bee smiled. "Something."

The others smiled but they guess that it was something nice.

"So kid, how were you able to hidden your original form?" asked Ratchet

"My creator installed special subspace units in my plating so parts of my Jet mode are hidden so I can fit into spaces better. I installed some more to hide any more obvious parts. My cockpit was a little tricky to hide. If you look really closely you can see a bit of a difference on my dashboard."

"Is that why you have some buttons that don't seem to do anything?" asked Sari, who was sitting next to her.

"They do something it's just that you don't see it. My transform is altered so no one sees it when I go into vehicle mode either."

Ratchet seems to understand.

"So you can you still switch over to your seeker mode?" asked Sari

"Yup. I was reformatted into a vehicle mode but I can still change back into my seeker mode."

"So technically you're a triple-changer since you been reformatted." said Prowl

"Like Blitzwing, just without the randomness." said Bulkhead

After a few megacycles of answering questions, Ratchet inform everyone of Bumblebee's condition before letting her out of the medbay. Sari and Bumblebee were in the rec-room while the others were doing their own thing.

"So, you're a vampire?" asked Sari. They were playing video games.

"In a way, yeah."

"My best friend's a vampire." Sari laugh.

"Ha, ha, funny."

* * *

><p>Megatron was sitting on his throne, remembering the good old days. Back when he almost had cybertron in his hand. He remembers his best warriors that had pass through the Well of Allspark. He especially remembers The Triple Terrors. They were his small elite team. Chop Shop was a very loyal and strong decepticon and his sparkmate, Venom, was very skilled and dangerous minion. She had successful completed many assassin assignments and was a very good medic.<p>

Their sparkling, Stinger. Megatron smiled when he thought about Stinger. Chop Shop and Venom had train her very well and her appearance was attractive. She was a deadly decepticon judging by the way some of the other decepticon act around her and a very useful decepticon. And possibly a great sparkmate that will provide him an heir to the throne. Chop Shop had said once that Stinger had found him attractive.

Megatron frown. But Stinger disappears during the death of her creators and hasn't been seen since. She was either offline or not. Even if she was online, he had no idea in the universe where to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bumblebee's finally getting the help she needs, but watch out for Megatron. If he finds out, this could mean trouble.**

**A/N/N: Hematomania- obsession with blood. They are two others terms for it and it can be use sexually.**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>For the next few solar cycles, Ratchet started giving Bee therapy treatment. Prowl had volunteer to take her in some meditation session to help her. Ratchet will sometimes show her a small amount of energon, which will lead her to freak out. The others, mostly Bulkhead, will be there if she needed some support. Twice a day Bee will take meditation session will Prowl, at first it didn't seem much but soon Bumblebee was able to use it as a way of calming herself when near energon. It was also a way of focusing. After a few deca cycles Bumblebee was able to not freak out at small amount and rising. Ratchet was impress that she was controlling it a lot faster than normal. Optimus say it's because of the love of the team that causing her to do so well.<p>

During the time, Bulkhead's and Bumblebee's relationship started growing into something more than just friends.

One night, Bulkhead walked into the rec room. The first thing he notices was Bumblebee on the coach. He walked up to her to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled. Bee looks cute when she's sleeping. He blush when he realize he have been staring at her for a breem or more. He gently picks her up and headed towards her berth room.

Bumblebee woken up half way when she felt her body lift up. She was soon up against something really warm. She found it to be very fine so she snuggled up against it and got comfortable.

Bulkhead watch as Bumblebee snuggled up against him. He like the warm feeling coming off from Bumblebee. Not really wanting to let that feeling go, he decided to have Bumblebee sleep with him.

Ratchet was walking down the hall looking for Bumblebee. When he stopped by her room, he didn't see her. He headed to Bulkhead's room to see if he knows where she is. The door slide open, and he quickly notice that both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were asleep, together. He quickly and quietly left the room, smiling.

/

Prowl and Bumblebee were in the rec-room doing their morning session of meditation. Bulkhead was in the room with them painting. Well he looks like he was paint but in reality his focus was not on what he was doing, but on something else. He has been having this weird feeling and his spark been acting funny. His thoughts were interrupted from a yawn from Bee.

"Thanks Prowl." she said getting up and heading to the door.

Prowl nodded then continue on mediating, leaving him alone with the big mech. After a few cycles of silent, Bulkhead spoke. "Prowl?"

"Yes Bulkhead?" replied the ninja

"I…have a question."

"Ask away then."

Bulkhead hesitated for a bit. "How do you now if you really like someone?"

The ninja bot looked at the large Autobot, shocked by his question. "What?"

"You know...how do you know if you...fallen in love?"

"What brought this up?" Prowl asked, confused.

"Um…there really is no reason to it, really?"

"Well um…I guess you get a tingly kind of feeling in your spark. I don't know much other than that."

"Okay thanks"

"Bulkhead, is there really no reason behind this?" asked Prowl.

Bulkhead stopped in his tracks before turning slightly to Prowl.

"Nope…no reason." He said before leaving the room and leaving the confused ninja there.

"O...k" The ninja bot said before returning to his meditation.

/

Bumblebee was in another room with Sari, discussing a some what similar thing.

"Sari, how do you tell someone that you really like him?" asked Bee

Sari looked at the yellow femme for a second before she started grinning. "Oh my gosh, you have a crush, do you?"

"What? No, no, yes." Bee started blushing.

"Okay, I want to know, who is it? Is it Prowl?"

Bee shocks her head. "Bulkhead."

"Oooh. So are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if he feels the same way."

Sari thought for a minute. "You should tell him. There's a carnival coming up this week, you can tell him then."

Bumblebee thought for a klik. "Alright, I'll do it. Thanks Sari."

/

Bulkhead was in the hall thinking about what Prowl said. He has been having a tingly feeling of some sort. But then again you can never be too sure. He enters the medbay to see Ratchet was working on something.

"What's wrong, Bulkhead?" asked Ratchet, concern. Bulkhead rarely enters the medbay for any kind of reason.

"Ah, Doc bot my spark been acting weird." he said. Ratchet just smile, which scared the big mech.

"Reeaally." he said, with that smile of his. "For how long?"

"Ah, a few days I guess."

"Who was with you when it happens?"

"Hm, what does it have to do with this?"

"Just…answer the question."

Bulkhead blush. "Bumblebee."

Ratchet chuckled. "Kid, you're in love."

"What? No, no way, never...Yeah." he said sitting down on a berth. He knew what he felt was the real deal. He was in love... with his best friend.

"Ah kid, its okay." said Ratchet trying to comfort him. "Just tell her how you feel."

"I don't know doc bot. I don't want it to feel awkward between us. I mean what if she doesn't like me the same way I do?"

"Eh, eh, trust me kid. She does." said Ratchet. "You should give it a try. You never know what can happen. Besides, a relationship can help her get over her hematolagnia."

Bulkhead thought for a cycle then got up. "Okay I'll do it. When the right time comes."

Ratchet nodded. "Good. Now...Get out of my medbay."

* * *

><p>"Heads up!" yelled Ratchet as he and every body else dodge a missile from Lugnut. A few breems ago, the team Lugnut and Blitzwing were reported down by the docks running amuck looking for a fragment.<p>

It was Ratchet, Prowl, and Sari was up against Blitzwing while Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Optimus were up against Lugnut. The fight was furious until Blitzwing freeze up Sari's jetpack causing her to fall into the water at a dangerous height.

"Sari!" yelled Bumblebee as she started running. Without thinking twice, she activated her wings and flew to catch her before she flew. The Autobots were able to successfully uptake the fragment.

"So, Bee." said Sari. They were in the medbay getting repairs. Optimus and Prowl already left. "You want to go to the carnival tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'll go." said Bumblebee, who cleaning her wings for the first time in stellar cycles.

"Great. How 'bout you Bulkhead?"

"Ah, I don't know." he said. Ratchet came behind him.

"This can be your chance, take it." The medic whispered.

"Alright, I'll go." he said.

"Alright, it's a date then." said Bee

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that the little yellow Autobot flew?" said Megatron.<p>

"Yes my lord. He had the wings for a seeker." said Lugnut

"Interesting." The decepticon lord then turns his attention to the screen.

"Yes my lord?" Shockwave showed up on the screen.

"Shockwave what can you tell me about the yellow bot the earthbound Autobots have."

"Bumblebee? He was an 'old friend' from the Autoboot Camp. Why do you ask?"

"I just uptane some information about the bot being a seeker. I want to know who is bot really is and where he came from."

"A seeker? But of course my lord. I'll get right to it." said Shockwave as the screen went black.

Megatron didn't know why, but he had a feeling that this bot maybe important to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Bee and Bulky are in love, but now Megatron have an interest in Bumblebee. What will he find out about Bumblebee?**

**A/N/N: Another chapter will be up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was standing in the exit door nervously. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Bumblebee how he feels and he was nervous. He checks his internal clock. 7:30.<p>

"Sorry, we're late!" said Bee as she and Sari approached him.

"Oh, you're not late." he said, nervously.

"Let's go then." said Sari.

"Okay!" Bee said as she transform and allowed Sari to enter.

"R-right." Bulkhead said as he too transform.

The rest of the team except for Ratchet was looking at them. They drove off. Once they were gone, Optimus spoke. "Am I missing something here?"

"I don't know. But I think Bulkhead and Bumblebee are going on a date." said Prowl.

"That's what I thought. So, they're a couple?"

"Not yet, but they will. So, get use to it." said Ratchet as he went back to the Med-Bay.

/

They reached the carnival, Sari came out and the two bots transformed to their robot form. The carnival was swarming with people for all ages. Families of all sorts could be seen moving about from one ride to another and buying from concession stands full of food and treats. Many were trying their luck at the many game stands in the hopes of winning one of dozens of prizes ranging from plush toys, to goldfish, and even grander prizes.

Rides ranging from bumper cars, the Ferris Wheel, and finally the large rollercoaster were painted with bright colors and aligned with light bulbs that promised to make the area shine brightly at night. In addition, a teenage band called Big Time Rush and music artist Snoop Dog are there playing songs.

They played almost all of the game and went on the ride they can go on in carnival. It was about now that a song was starting to play.

_Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boy<em>

"Oh I love this song" said Sari. They went off to watch them play on stage. Bumblebee was moving to the beat. She looked at Bulkhead.

_You need a boyfriend and I can be that_

_Holla at me_  
><em>Hit me on my video chat<em>  
><em>And let me reach out to you and give you feedback<em>  
><em>It's gonna be us till the end so please believe that<em>  
><em>Yeah the world is all ours and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em>And you can be my boo and everything that goes with it<em>  
><em>I can lift you off your feet like a flight attendant<em>  
><em>Imma send this car for ya, is you ridin' in it?<em>

Bee look back on the stage, blushing. Bulkhead looked at her.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_

_[Yeahh]_  
><em>And there isn't anything they could of said or done<em>  
><em>And everyday I see you on your own<em>  
><em>And I can't believe that you're alone<em>  
><em>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said<em>

Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee as she starts to dance.

_Looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there_  
><em>don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend<em>  
><em>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_[to find the right words]_  
><em>so when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<em>  
><em>[something that you've heard]<em>  
><em>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<em>  
><em>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<em>  
><em>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that<em>

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there_  
><em>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend?<em>  
><em>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy<em>

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum dog millionaire_  
><em>Bigger then the Twilight love affair<em>  
><em>I'll be here girl I swear<em>

Bumblebee looks at Bulkhead who was looking at her. She smiled. It was then Bulkhead realizes that Bumblebee might be his dreammate.

_So we should down the ride_

_Or do I gotta slide_  
><em>I know you need a boyfriend<em>  
><em>And I can be the guy<em>  
><em>I help you open up even if you're shy<em>  
><em>She might be the one<em>  
><em>I see it in her eyes<em>  
><em>I see it in her swag<em>  
><em>She be on the fly<em>  
><em>Gucci bag<em>  
><em>Chanel purse<em>  
><em>I need her in my life<em>  
><em>I'm the one for her<em>  
><em>And she's the one for I<em>  
><em>This could be paradise if we do it right<em>

_Looking for looking for looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there_  
><em>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend?<em>  
><em>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

As the song ended, everybody clapped but they just keep staring at each other.

"Guys?" said a faint voice. They didn't hear it.

"Guys? Guys!" They jump.

"What? What is it?" said Bee

"It's time to go." said Sari

They look around everyone was leaving. "Oh...right...then...uhm...we should...get going...right." They said, blushing. Sari just grin.

/

After the carnival, they went to Sumdac Tower to drop Sari home.

"Later Bee. Bye Bulkhead." she wave heading inside.

Once she was gone, Bulkhead approaches Bee. "Uhm Bumblebee...can I talk to you for a cycle." He said totally nervous.

"Sure." she replied

They drove to the dock. Once they get there they transform. Bumblebee can see Bulkhead was extremely nervous. "What's up?" she asked.

"Okay...I have something... to tell you."

"What is it?" she said stepping closer.

"Well. I kind of..."

"Kind of what?" She's getting closer

"Kind of have..."

"Hm, hm" Closer

"Have... a crush on you."

"Really?" Bulkhead nodded. "Well, can I tell you something?" Closer.

"What?" he asked

"I kind of have a crush on you." she said blushing.

Bulkhead's optics brightens as his blush. "Really" She nodded.

They lean in to each other and plant each other a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Anything to report Shockwave?" asked Megatron<p>

"Not really, my lord. It would have seemed that Bumblebee doesn't really exist. There's nothing on the data base that says where he comes from or who his creators are."

"Well there has to be something on him out there."

"Nothing about him before Camp. Like he came out of nowhere."

"Hm, maybe Bumblebee is not his real name. When did he enter the Camp?"

Shockwave gave him the date.

'That a few stellar cycles before Stinger disappeared. Is it possible this bot have some connection to her?' "

Keep searching what you can Shockwave before I'll do some research of my own."

"Yes sir." Shockwave said before the screen went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They finally confess their feelings, yay. But Megatron's getting more closer to the truth, no.**

**A/N/N: The song was _Boyfriend_ made by _Big Time Rush_ featuring _Snoop Dogg_. That song was in my head and I just had to put it in there.**


	18. Chapter 18

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" asked Sari. She and Bumblebee were hanging out.<p>

"I confess... well actually he confess first but..."

Sari was started giggling. "Girl, so what happen? Did you kiss? Tell me everything."

Bumblebee told her what happen between them after she drop her off.

"So, we when you guys going out?" asked Sari

"Well he didn't set a date up yet but I have a feeling that it's going to be soon. I'm also thinking of changing my appearance back." reply Bee.

"Good idea. You got to look pretty on our date." said Sari. Just then Bee's comm. link came on.

**:: Bumblebee, we got a situation in the city.::**

**::On our way boss-bot::**

"I guess girl talk will have to wait for a bit." said Bee. Sari nodded.

**/**

After no further information about the yellow autobot, Bumblebee, Megatron decided to confront the bot himself. He sent Lugnut and Blitzwing to distract the other bots so he can come face to face with the yellow bot himself. So far, the other autobots have arrived but there's no sign of the yellow one. Figuring he's not with the others, he went off to look for the yellow bugger.

**/**

Bumblebee was driving down the streets to the location of the others when something big landed in front of her.

"Hello, there autobot" said a voice. It was Megatron.

"Megatron!" Sari got out so Bumblebee can transform and they both took a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" yelled Sari

"Nothing important to you. I just want to know something."

"If it's about the autobots then I'm not talking." said Bumblebee

"No. Not that. I want to know what you know about Stinger."

Bumblebee's optics widen for a klik before she reply. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Megatron raise an optic. "Really. Alright, then. How is it that you're a seeker."

Bumblebee hitched her air. _'Damn it. I can't let him figure out who I am.' _"What are you talking about?"

"There's something strange about you youngling. There's nothing about you before you enter the Autoboot Camp on Cybertron."

"Have you been stalking me?" she said surprise.

"No. Just taking in information that interest me. And you youngling, have interest me for the moment."

_'Great.'_

"Sari, go get the others." she whispered.

"What? No! I wouldn't leave you alone." said Sari

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"I don't know."

"You can truth this face, can't ya?"

Sari looked at her for a moment then signed. "Fine. Just be careful."

"I promise."

Sari hesitant for a while before she left. Megatron saw her leave but took little acknowledgment. Megatron studied the little bot in front of him before asking; "Why are you hiding your wings?"

Bumblebee looked at the decepticon lord with confusion. "What?"

"Your wings. You're a decepticon, not a pathetic autobot."

"I was, so don't remind me." she snarled.

That seems to catch his attention "Was?"

Realizing her slip up and try to change the subject. "What do you want Megatron?"

"Like I said before I wanted know what you know about Stinger?"

"What make you think I know her?"

"Well, for I think I didn't tell you that she was a femme."

_'Daamn it.'_

"And two, there's you." He started to walk around her. "You appear stellar cycles after she disappears. You're a seeker yet too old to be her sparkling. You said that you use to be a decepticon, which gave me my final conclusion." he stands in front of her.

"Your conclusion of what?" she said, but she feared that she already know the answer.

He smiled. "That you, my dear, _are_ Stinger."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was glaring at her capturers with a look that can blow up the sun. Megatron had figured out who she really was and now she was at his base.<p>

**A few Megacycles ago**

Bumblebee stared at Megatron with wide optics. He knew the truth about who she was. This was not good at all.

"I can tell by the look in your optics that you are shocked that I know who you really are." Megatron smirked.

Bumblebee regains her fighting stance. "Okay fine. You figure out who I am. My friends already accepted me for who I am and I' m not planning to betray them any time soon."

Megatron frown. "It's a pity that you call the autobots your friends. But for the moment I don't care. You and I are to report back to base."

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" she said charging up her stingers.

What happen next happen was too quick for her to process. Megatron had her pin down to the ground.

"Because my dear" Megatron said while pulling out a syringe. "You have no choice." He jammed the syringe into her neck. She struggle to get away but soon the syringe took affect and she went into recharge.

_Meanwhile_

The other autobots were having a hard time keeping the two decepticons down.

"What is with these two? They wouldn't stay down." said Ratchet

"We just have to figure out a way to stop them." said Optimus

"It will be more helpful if Bumblebee was here. She can disable them from the air." said Prowl

"Where is Bumblebee? I thought she was coming?" asked Bulkhead

"She was. She was probably delayed. She should be here soon." said Optimus

Just then Lugnut got a call. "Blitzwing, our job here is complete. We are to return to base." Both he and Blitzwing transform and flew away.

"Well that was sudden." said Prowl

"Guys!" They turn around to see Sari approaching them.

"Sari, what is it?" asked Optimus

"And where's Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead

"We got stop by Megatron. She told me to go find you guys." she said, worry.

"What! We got to help her" said Bulkhead

"Right. Let's move." said Optimus

But when they got there, Bumblebee and Megatron were long gone.

**Back to the Present**

Megatron looked at the small yellow Autobot that he had managed to capture. She had woken up from the syringe a few cycles ago. The syringe was enough to knock her out for a while. Now she was glaring draggers at him. She had a pair of stasis cuffs on her servos rendering her stingers useless.

"What do you want?" she growled, not happy that she was taken.

"What I want is what you want, my dear." He said as he walks towards her. "And I can give you what you want if you rejoin me."

"No thanks. I'm happy with the things I have."

"But I assure you that you want more. And I can gladly give it to you if you rejoin me and became my sparkmate."

Bumblebee looked at him with shock then slowly turn into anger. "I am not going to be treated like some prize." she hisses.

"Oh no. You wouldn't you'll have all the rankings, and all of the power. You will be free to do what ever you want."

"Thanks for the offer but no. Besides, I already got a man." she said bobbing her head.

Megatron growled which scared her a little but she didn't show it. Then he signed. "Lugnut, take her to the medbay to have her properly armored."

"Yes sir." said Lugnut. He walks up and grabbed Bumblebee by her arms and led her away.

"If I were you my dear I'll use this time to think about my offer." He said as she left the room. She was then thrown into the medbay.

"If I were you Megatron I'll remember who I'm dealing with." she mumbled as she dust herself off. "Well since I'm here, I might as well have a look around."

She spins around when she heard footsteps approaching.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." said a dark green mech. Bumblebee recognize the mech.

"Hook?"

"Hey, there Stinger. Long time no see" the green mech, Hook, said with a smile.

"Hook. I didn't know you were here." said Bumblebee. Hook was a good friend of her mom and a favorite medic she like to visit when she was little.

"I landed here a few vorns ago. But look at you. You disappeared then reappear as an autobot. And a mech."

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well hope on this berth and I'm all ears."

Bee did what she was told and she talk to her old friend as he begin to removed her mech armor somewhat gently and replaced it with more femme like armor of her choice. She added some more black to her armor with her yellow.

"I figured you had hematomania the way you acted around energon." Hook said as he added a femme piece of armor to the legs.

"Yeah well Ratchet and the others are helping me with the treatment. He says I'm doing well."

"Ratchet uh?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Well can't say I don't. I met him once on the battle field, some where around the time you disappeared. I was helping a wounded Autobot at the time."

"Really why?"

"Well, I sort of made a vow that no matter the faction I would treat who ever came into my med bay with the utmost respect, especially femmes thanks to your mom."

Bee smiled and nodded.

It took only a megacycle for Bumblebee to be completely reformatted into a femme. Bumblebee was taller, almost Prowl tall but shorter by a few inches, thanks to some new peds that she had gotten and she was slimmer than she was in her mech form. Her chassis was very modest.

_'I wonder if Bulkhead like big chassis or is he the modest type?' _she thought as Hook finish placing it on her.

"Lord Megatron doesn't like large chassis." The medic said.

Bumblebee narrows her optics. "I don't give a cyber rat's ass about Megatron." she hisses.

Hook chuckled. "You have your mother's temper when it comes to mechs."

"Yeah well if daddy was here, he wouldn't force me into bonding with a mech I don't like."

It was true that her Chop Shop did like the idea of her bonding with the decepticon lord. He would scare off a lot of mech, even mech she did like, away so she can be available to the Warlord. But if she didn't approve of him, he'll understand. _I think_.

"Yes, but your 'daddy' isn't here anymore, is he." he said sadly.

Bumblebee stared at the ground sadly. Hook places his hand on her shoulder.

"...Okay. You're done." he said, changing the subject. "Now stand up for I can get a look at ya."

Bumblebee got off the medical berth.

"Ah, you look just like your carrier with some bits of your sir." said Hook, as Bee look at a mirror. She wings were out for the moment, they were yellow with black stripes.

"Thanks doc." she said as she hugs the decepticon medic.

"Any time little stinger." he said returning the hug. "Now, wait here while I'll get the Lord." he headed outside the med bay. He returns about a breem later with Lord Megatron.

"How did it go with the armor, Hook?" asked Megatron as they walk towards the medbay.

"Easy my lord." said Hook. "You should find her quite...attractive."

"Good." he said with a smile. But that smile soon disappears when they enter an empty medbay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Megatron knows who Bumblebee really is and he wants her to be his sparkmate.**


	19. Chapter 19

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was now racing through the city, heading back to base. She had just escape from the decepticon base. It wasn't easy to find the door. She was lucky that Blitzwing wanted to go outside for a bit.<p>

**Earlier**

Quietly Bumblebee walked though the hallways careful of any noise that she heard. The cycle that Hook left, she ran to the door before it can slide close. She knew it wouldn't be long before they find out she escape, so she had to work quickly.

Remembering the direction of the room she came from she headed there. When she heard some voices coming, she quickly hid in the shadows. She felt like she was on one of her old assassin mission.

Blitzwing was talking up a storm until Lugnut suggested that him about taking some air.

"Blitzwing why don't you get some air. You seem very...stuff right now." said Lugnut, irate.

Blitzwing thought for a cycle. "You know what you're right. I do feel stuffy. Thank you, Lugnut." said Icy as he headed towards the door. Unknowing to him, he had a little spy bee following him.

**Present**

Now that she was out of the decepticon base she can radio in the others tell them she was on her way back. She figures she should comm. Bulkhead, since he'll worry the most.

**::Hello?::**

**::Hi Bulky::**

**::Bumblebee! You're okay? Where are you?::**

**You can tell he was very worried by the sound of his voice.**

**:: I'm fine. I escape from the base and I'm on my way back right now.::**

**:: That's good. Do you want me to come get you?::**

**::No I'll be there soon. Besides I have a surprise for ya.::**

**::Surprise? What kind of suspire?::**

**:: You'll see when I get there::**

**::Alright. See you soon::**

_**Back at the base**_

Bulkhead just ended his comm.-link when Optimus spoke.

"How is she?" he asked

"She's okay. She just escapes from their base and she's on her way back here."

"That's good." signed Optimus

"You mention something about a surprise?" said Prowl

"Yeah. Bumblebee said she had a surprise for me. I wonder what it is?" he questioned

"Well, you wouldn't know until she gets here. I should tell the others the news." said Optimus

/

Soon enough Bumblebee made it back home without getting detected by the decepticons.

"I'm home." she yelled as she enters the base. Bulkhead came running.

"Bumblebee aahh" he said as his jaw drop when he got a look at her. She was down right beautiful. She still had her horns but they were smaller. She was about an equal amount of black and yellow with high boots and elbow length gloves.

As soon as the others enter the room all their jaws dropped as well. Sari, on the other hand, just let out a squeal as she ran up to Bumblebee and hugged her.

"You look so pretty Bumblebee. Well, come back!" she said

"Thanks Sari."

"Well you got to admit, Sari's right. You do look very beautiful kid." Ratchet said as he got his jaw working again. "Don't you think so, Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead just nodded. He just can't seem to stop staring at her.

"Hm, hm, Bulkhead you're drooling." Bee said blushing from all of the attention she was getting.

"Uh? Oh, sorry" he said as he and the others get their jaw working again. He then ran up and hug her tight, yet gentle. "I miss you." he whispers softly.

"I miss you too." she said back.

"Bumblebee, what happen? Why did Megatron kidnapped you?" asked Optimus.

"He figured out that I was Stinger. He wanted me to return back to the decepticons and be his sparkmate." as she said that Bulkhead growled.

"So Megatron knows" said Prowl

"It seems so. I'm guessing he had you upgraded to a femme while you were there." said Ratchet scanning her for any damage.

Bee nodded. "Megatron wanted me to be properly armor. But Hook let me pick out the armor I choice."

"Who's Hook?" asked Sari

"Hook is a medic for the decepticons. The mech got a sense of honor when it comes to bots, especially femmes." said Ratchet

"He was also a friend of my mom." Said Bee

"Well, I guess today we got lucky. We should be a little more careful. Knowing Megatron, he'll probably try to kidnap Bumblebee again." Said Optimus.

"Right. Bulkhead you'll be my body guard." She said as she happily sits on his lap.

Everybody laugh.

**Later**

"Hey Ratchet can you help with something" said Bee as she enter the med bay with a box.

"What is it kid?" Ratchet asked curious about the box.

"Just some things I couldn't get rid of." She said as she place the box down. Inside were some upgrades.

"What's this?" he said as he examine what's in the box.

"Some upgrades for my seeker mode. My creators made them for me and I couldn't let them go. Can you help me attach them back?"

"Sure kid."

It took them half a mega cycle to attach the upgrades to Bee. Her weapons were stronger and she was able to fly better, with her boosters.

"Thanks Ratchet" she said as she left the med bay.

"Anytime kid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bumblebee's back to looking like a femme but now Megatron's after her.**

**A/N/N: Another chapter will be up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Two days after Bumblebee's kidnapped.<p>

Bumblebee had gain a new alt-mode for both her car and seeker modes. She and Optimus were outside the base, talking to a few news reporters, who were asking about Bumblebee. After that they went on their night patrol, cruising, and flying, around the city.

**::Man, I never thought I'll miss flying so much::** Said Bee over her comm.-link. She was covering the air while Optimus covers the ground.

**::Just be careful Bumblebee. Decepticons can still attack you at any moment::** said Optimus

**::Ah, don't worry about me, bossbot. I can hold my own until back up arrives::** It was true. Bumblebee was able to hold her own. She showed that during some sparring practice with Prowl, hints the Prowl count is now four.

**::Alright then. Let's finish this round then we can head back to base.::**

**::Got it bossbot. Bumblebee out.::**

"Okay that's enough flying around for today." Bee said while landing. She transform into her robot mode once she was low enough on the ground.

"Alright, I'll just drive around the rest of this patrol, meet up with Optimus, then we'll go home and so I can snuggle up to my big teddy bear."

But before she can do any thing, she got catch in some sort of web. "Ah, w-what?" She was barely conscious.

"Well well look at what I caught." Said a voice as a giant spider appears.

"You, you're that spider bot." said Bee

"Well it seems that you know me." Said Blackarachnia as she transform into her robot mode.

"What do you want from me?" said Bee

"What I want to know is who the pits are you and why are you here?" she said.

"My name is Bumblebee and I'm here for the same reason as the others." She cut through the web and kick the spider bot back. "To kick decepti-creeps' ass." She said as she took out her stingers.

"Bumblebee? Isn't that the name of that yellow bugger Optimus have?" Black said as she dodges Bee's attacks.

"Yup, that's me."

Blackarachnia just has to stop and stare for a moment "But he's a mech?"

"Actually I'm a femme I just pretend to be a mech for mysterious reason."

"I see, you're mysterious. Another thing why Optimus have taken an interest in you."

"Wait, what? You think me...and Optimus?" she burst down laughing

Blackarachnia looked confuse and angry. "What's so funny?"

"You think me and Optimus are dating?" she said between giggles.

Black blush a little. "Well of course. You call him your big teddy bear." Bee fell down on the ground laughing.

Black was now angry. "What's so funny?"

Bee signed. "I was talking about Bulkhead. He's my big teddy bear."

Blackarachnia blush. "So you're not…?"

"Nope. Besides he's way interested in you."

Black chuckled. "Yeah right. What bot will be interested in an organic freak like me?"

"Some bot that cares." Bee started walking towards her. "Look I'm not miss perfect either. I was born a decepticon and not only that, a crazy decepticon."

Blackarachnia looked at her with little shock. "And yet, Bulkhead stills loves me for who I am. He doesn't care about my past or the things I use to do. He ever helps support me through my hematomania."

"You have hematomania." Blackarachnia said shock

"Yeah big surprise. The thing is, Bulkhead really cares for me and I really care about him. And it's the same for Optimus. He cares about the bot on the inside not what's on the outside."

Black remind silent.

"I'll leave you to ponder on that." Bee said as she starts to walk way.

"Where are you going?" asked Blackarachnia

"I should meet up with Optimus. Megatron's after me." She said. "See ya later Elita-One." She transform into her vehicle mode and drove off, leaving the spider bot to think about things.

* * *

><p>It was calm in Detroit. The sun was setting softly over the horizon with colors of orange, yellow, and red. Over on a hill, were two autobots on a date, having a picnic. Bulkhead was painting the sunset while Bumblebee watches him.<p>

"Wow, Bulkhead." Said Bee. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks Bee." Said Bulkhead s he put his paintbrush down. "But it's not as beautiful as you."

Bee sits on his lap. "Aw, you're just being sweet."

"No I mean it. I never thought that a bot like me will get such a beautiful bot like you."

Bee kissed him.

"Truth be told I'm the lucky bot. I never thought a bot will want to be with me if they find out that I'm a loony decepticon."

"Well, even as a decepticon, you'll find a bot that will want to be your sparkmate. Me, I'll probably keep looking"

"Well I guess we are both lucky bots to find each other uh?" said Bee. They kissed and watch the sun set.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Blackarachnia was jealous. :D**

**A/N/N: The sunset date is a little important later on in the story. It's going to be a shocker.**

**A/N/N/N: Another chapter coming soon.**

**A/N/N/N/N: For butterflykaguya87's questions she's more equally black and yellow and her friends call her by her autobot name, Bumblebee, while Hook and Megatron called her by her decepticon name, Stinger. ****  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bulkhead and Prowl were on their patrol when Prowl started up a conversation.<p>

"So, how goes your relationship with Bumblebee?"

"Great." Replied Bulkhead. He spends a breem straight talking about how great the relationship is. "I don't seem to know what can make her happier."

"That's great." Said Prowl

Bulkhead stopped for a minute and transform. "Well actually I do have an idea that can make her happier but I don't know if it is the right idea yet."

"What is it?" said Prowl as he too transform

"Well…I was thinking about bonding with her"

Now Prowl was taken back. "You want to bond with her? Bulkhead don't you think that's a little too soon. I mean you both been going out for a while now."

"I know but…I got this feeling that she's the one. That she's my sparkmate."

Prowl thought for a minute. No doubt that love works in mystery ways, but it cans as lead you to make some poor choices. "Alright, you think you should wait for a little longer. If things can settle down a bit then you should asked her."

Bulkhead nodded. Megatron is still after Bee and anything could happen between then. It will be best to wait for a while. "Okay."

Prowl nodded before calling out "Watch out!"

They both move in time to dodge a missile. They look up to see Lugnut and Blitzwing. They both got into a fighting stance, weapons ready. Blitzwing fire his ice beam at them while Lugnut threw some more missiles. Eventually Blitzwing got Bulkhead's leg. He quickly freezes the rest of him up in ice while Lugnut did some severe damage to Prowl. Satisfied, they left with Bulkhead as their captive and leaving Prowl in seriously damages. Before he went into stasis, Prowl was able to radio in the others.

/

Bulkhead online his optics to see that he was in a dark room. His arms were restrained with metal chains. Just then the door slide opens to revealing Megatron.

"I see that you're awake." He said walking towards him.

"Megatron." Bulkhead growled. "What do you want?"

"What I want, autobot, is to have Stinger as my sparkmate and an heir to the throne."

"Well tough luck because you don't have any thing that she wants."

"No. But I do now."

Bulkhead look at him confuse. He continues.

"You see after her escape, I have been planning on how to retrieve her. Since she declines my offer to her, I will now have to force her to bond with me." Bulkhead growled. He didn't like the words "force", "bond", and who the "me" was in that sentence. "To do so, I will have to capture the most important thing to her."

"And what would that be?" said Bulkhead, but he had a feeling that he already knew.

Megatron face the mech and smile sinisterly. "You."

Bulkhead gasped then growled.

"I notice that you two been 'dating' and judging by the way she acts around you she cares deeply for you and would do…anything … to keep you safe."

"So what's your plan?" Bulkhead asked.

"My plan is to use you to get to her. I have no doubt that she wants you back."

"No way I'm going to be part of your plan." Said Bulkhead as he struggle against the chain.

"And what makes you think you have a choice?" Megatron said. He snaps his finger. Electricity instantly started race through the chains and consume Bulkhead, causing him immense pain. Bulkhead bellowed from the intense pain as it continues to shock him. Megatron stood there watching the autobot as he scream in pain. Finally, he napped his fingers again. The electricity stopped flowing. Bulkhead fell on one of his knees. He panted from the pain he received.

The dark lord turns to him and said coldly, "Now, unless you want to become offline, I suggest that you follow my orders."

Bulkhead glared up at him with anger and hate. Then he got up and audaciously replied, "Never."

Megatron shook his head. "Foolish autobot." He turns and snapped his fingers again. The green mech was immediately electrocuted. He cried out again, still no interest to the Warlord.

* * *

><p>Prowl online his optics to see the face plates of Ratchet and Optimus.<p>

"Are you alright Prowl?" asked Optimus

"Fine." He grunts.

"Take it easy kid. You suffer some serious damages. Do you remember what happen?"

Prowl optics brightens. "Bulkhead! He was been kidnapped by decepticons"

"We figured that part out, but by whom, we're not surprise." Said Optimus

Prowl sat up on the berth. "So I'm guessing that Bumblebee knows as well"

"Humph, why don't you ask her yourself?" Ratchet showed him Bumblebee on a berth, out cold with Sari beside her.

"What happen?" asked Prowl, worry.

"Once we figure that Bulkhead was kidnapped, she kind of freak out. We try to calm her down but…." Explained Prime

"In the end, I had to sedate her to calm her down. I guess I injected too much 'cause she fell into recharge soon after." Said Ratchet

"How long have she been out?"

"About an hour." Said Sari

Just then Bumblebee online her optics and sit up, surprising everybody.

"Bumblebee you were supposed to be out for about another megacycle." Said Ratchet

"Yeah well, my systems sometimes work around sedatives. Besides I have to get Bulkhead back." She said as she got off the berth

"What a minute Bumblebee. Try to think things through." Said Optimus as he helps her.

"He's right. You can't just go head first into battle without a plan." Said Prowl.

"Oh I have a plan alright. I'm going to get inside the base, find Bulkhead, then kick Megatron's sorry ass from here to Cyberton and back."

"Ouch, now that's a plan" laugh Sari

"Listen Bumblebee, I know you're worry about Bulkhead but running off on your own is not the smartest thing to do."

"I know. But it's my fault he's captured. They're using him to get to me." She said sadly.

"Bumblebee, don't worry. We'll get him back safely." Said Optimus

Bee nodded. She pleaded that Bulkhead was alright but something in her spark tells her that Bulkhead is not alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no Bulkhead's been capture. Double oh no Megatron's going to force Bumblebee to bond with him. What will the others do to stop this? Find out soon next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bulkhead's screams of agony fill up the room. Megatron still faced the other way, with no care for the bot's pain. He snapped his finger once again and the room went dark. Bulkhead fell against the chains holding onto him. He panted heavily as he tries to regain his intakes. He could feel his strength starting to fade but he refuses to give in to Megatron.<p>

"You're a lot stronger than I thought autobot." Said Megatron. "Deal with the bot for a while. I'll be back." He said as he exits the room. A cycle later, a dark green mech enters the room. Bulkhead tense up as the mech approaches him.

"Hm, your injuries aren't as bad as I thought but then again the amount of volts he uses on a bot your size should deal that much damages." He said as he examined Bulkhead's injuries. "Better start repairing them, Megatron is probably going to raise the voltage."

"You're Hook, right?" said Bulkhead

"That's right. I guessing Stinger told you about me." He said.

"Yeah she did. (Sign) I hope she's okay." He said sadly.

Hook look at the green mech for a klik. "You really love her do you?"

"More than any thing. I rather offline then let her bond with Megatron."

Hook look at him a little longer before he return back to his injuries. "Hm, well if her Sir were here, he wouldn't like the fact that she was dating an autobot but I have a feeling that you'll find a way to make him like you."

"Thanks"

"No problem. But one thing, if you do anything to hurt her, it'll be worth breaking my vow."

"If I ever do hurt her, I'll come straight to you."

After a breem of repairs, Megatron returns to continue Bulkhead's shock therapy.

"Now…where were we?" he said. Something in the tone of his voice told Bulkhead two things. 1) It was going to hurt a lot more than earlier. And 2) He was going to enjoy it a lot more than earlier. He signed then prepare for more of his shock therapy. What ever happen he was not going to give up.

* * *

><p>Prowl and Bumblebee were silently looking around the decepticon base looking for the room Bulkhead was in. They had look through the areas Bumblebee remembered but there was no sign of him.<p>

"Looking for something?" Bee took out her energy sword as Prowl took out his shurikens and they both got ready for a fight until Bee saw who it was.

"Hook?" she whispered. He nodded

"Come on, I'll lead you to him."

"Thanks Hook." Bee said

"But wouldn't you get in trouble?" said Prowl

"If he finds out yes but I care about you Stinger more than that. You're like a daughter to me and if this mech makes you happy so be it." Replied Hook

"Thank you Hook" Bee said as she hugged him. "Don't worry just show us where Bulkhead is and I'll make sure that Megatron will never finds out."

"Alright, then. Let's hurry; I don't think he'll mange for long."

They both nodded then follow Hook to the room that held Bulkhead. _'Don't worry Bulkhead. I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p>Megatron watch with little more amusement as he continue Bulkhead's shock therapy. Unknowing to him, Prowl and Bumblebee were just outside the room. It took every sense of Bumblebee's will power and then some to not storm in there and beat Megatron down with his own limps.<p>

"We need a distraction" said Prowl. "I call in the others."

"And I'll take out the security." Said Bee as she left.

/

"Okay then Prowl and Bumblebee had located Bulkhead but they need a distraction" said Optimus

"Alright how are we going to do that?" asked Ratchet. They thought about it for a cycle then Sari came up with something.

"I got an idea." She said.

/

The alarm sounded all around after a large explosion shook the base.

"Lugnut, what's going on?" said Megatron over his comm. There was no response. "Lugnut?" Still no response. He growled then headed out the door leaving the almost conscious Bulkhead alone.

After he left, Prowl enter the room and immediately went to his side. "Bulkhead, are you alright?" he asked. But Bulkhead didn't response. "Don't worry; we'll get you out of here." He started to free Bulkhead from his restrains. His injuries looked very serious, he was leaking energon.

Bumblebee enter the room soon after and her spark filled with sadness and fear when she got a look at his condition.

"Oh Bulkhead." She said as she help Prowl free him. Once he was free they gently laid him on the ground for Bumblebee can quickly examine his damages. Bulkhead's spark pulse was dangerously weak which filled her spark with hate and anger. Prowl can see she had energon spots in her optics but he had a feeling that it wasn't because of the energon. Their thoughts were interrupted by a grunt from Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, are you okay?" said Bee, full of worry.

Bulkhead turns his head to face her. "Bumblebee you're here. You didn't make a deal with Megatron, did you?" he said weakly.

"No, we're busting you"

Bulkhead signed. "That's good. I was worry about you."

"Well, stop worrying me and let worry about you okay."

"Bumblebee, promise me something."

"What?"

"If I don't make it, promise me that you'll find the one bot you were meant to be with."

"Bulkhead." Bee's optics was starting to leak. "I promise."

Bulkhead nodded slightly then went into static.

Prowl, who was silent during the time, place his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay, Bumblebee."

She sadly nodded. Then they lift him up and carry him to the exit. With some help from Hook, everybody was able to make it outside of the decepticon base while suffering some minor injures that their systems can repair on their own. Once outside, Ratchet got a look at Bulkhead's condition.

"He's not doing good. His spark is fading." Said the medic gravely. "We have to get him back to the base quickly." Everybody nodded, then quickly transform and headed back to base.

_'Hang in there Bulkhead.' _Bee thought _'I don't know what I'll do if I lose you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hang in there, Bulkhead. Just hang in there.**


	23. Chapter 23

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The ride back to base was silence. Sari, who was riding in Bee, sense that she was feeling depress so she try to comfort her.<p>

"He'll be okay Bee." Sari said.

"I hope so Sari." Bee reply

In no time at all, they arrive at the base. They quickly transform and leaded Bulkhead into the med bay. Bumblebee stared at the close door, hoping that Bulkhead will make it.

/

Ratchet quickly work to stabilize Bulkhead's spark. Its pulse was decreasing every cycle.

"Come on Bulkhead." He said "The kid needs you. Don't give up now."

_'Come on Bulkhead'_ Bee thought _'Please make it.'_

While he was in stasis, Bulkhead rethinks the time he meet Bumblebee in Autoboot Camp. At the same time, Bumblebee was rethinking the time she meet Bulkhead at Autoboot Camp.

/

Ratchet signed as he finish stabilizing Bulkhead's spark. Now he went to work on his other major damages. While he was working on those Bulkhead was coming back online.

"How are you kid" Ratchet said warmly

"Fine. In pain, but fine." replied Bulkhead.

"Well you give us quite a scare. We were worry about you, especially Bumblebee."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make her worry."

"That's alright it's not your fault. You're too weak to do any thing but you're stabilize. I should tell the others you'll be fine" said Ratchet

"Right." Said Bulkhead

/

Ratchet came out of the med bay to find a worry team.

"How is he Ratchet?" asked Optimus, with Bumblebee right behind him.

"He's stabilize. In no time, he'll make a full recovery." Said the medic, with a smile.

"Thank Primus" said Bee as she collapses on the coach. Everybody look at her and notice something. She was cover with energon and she wasn't freaking out.

"Come on kid let's get you to the wash racks to clean up." Said Ratchet. Bumblebee looked at him for a klik then at herself.

"Right" she said. Then she got up and headed into the medbay with Ratchet. Everybody was impress that she didn't freak out from the amount.

Once they enter the medbay, the first thing Bumblebee saw Bulkhead, who was still up.

"Hey Bumblebee" he said

"Bulkhead!" she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ow, ow, ow"

"Sorry" she let go.

"That's okay." They look into each other optics…

…then they kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

It was 1 am at the base and everyone was asleep, well almost everybody. There was one bot that was wide awake. She had pack her things and some refuel and was looking through the base one last time, remembering all the good times she had with her team, her family. The first time they all meet, when they meet Sari, and all the cool adventures they had. She smiled. She was going to miss that Prowl count she asked the writer to install. She was going to miss them all. But not as much as Bulkhead.

She went by the medbay to see him one last time. Ratchet was the last one to go to bed; at least he thought he was the last one. She sat down and stared at him. Her first love and she hope he'll be her last. She was never going to forget him and their time together, but she had to go. She had to leave, for good that he and the rest of the team wouldn't get hurt again. Megatron should leave them alone once he found out she disappear again.

She gently placed a letter in his servo and bent down to kiss him.

"Good bye Bulkhead." She whispered. She started heading towards the door when she heard a voice.

"Bumblebee?" She stopped and turns. Bulkhead was up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere." She replied.

"Somewhere where?" He had a feeling that Bumblebee's leaving.

Bee signed. She had a feeling he knows what she's up to. "Bulkhead I have to go. I don't want you or anybody else to get hurt because of me."

"Bumblebee we care about you so we'll risk our sparks to keep you safe." Said Bulkhead

"I care about you guys too, that's why I have to go."

Bulkhead remains silent for a bit then signed. Then he came up with an idea to delay her departure. "Alright fine but you can at least give me a real kiss if I'm never going to see you again."

"Hm, fine." She put down her bag and went over to him. Their lips meet and they were soon lock in a deep kiss. Bumblebee's cooling fan kick in as the kiss got deeper. Bulkhead reaches over and placed her on top of him as his cooling fan kicks in. Their frames continue to heat up as their servos starts to roam each others body. By now, their processors were filled with bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, viewers. They interface. A perfect way to spend the time together if they are never going to see each other again.**

**A/N/N: I am not one to describe them interfacing mainly because I'm not good at it and I don't want to rate this M.**


	24. Chapter 24

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee online her optics to see that she was in the med bay on top of Bulkhead. She was very comfortable in the position she was in but she knew she had to go. She checked her internal clock and cursed. It was 5:30. Anyone could be up by now. She gently slide off of Bulkhead, legs a little wobbly, gave him a kiss, and headed out the door. She was lucky. No one was awake yet. She silently exited the base and took one last look at it.<p>

"Good-bye guys" she said before she transform into her vehicle mode and drove away.

/

Ratchet enters the med bay to see Bulkhead fast asleep. He passed by him to get to the monitor. His condition seems stable, his temperature was a little high but it's was decreasing. He checked over his spark. Something about it was irregular but it wasn't life threatening. He went over and attached a machine to his spark chamber. A cycle later, the results came in. He looks through the medical computer for the scans. His optics widen from what he just read.

"No, that can't be right." He had the scan check again and again; they all came back the same. Ratchet couldn't believe his optics. He never in his life cycle thought he will see something like this. His shock thoughts were interrupted by the sound of waking from Bulkhead.

"Uh, morning kid" he said as he detached the machine from him. He wasn't going to tell him until he was absolutely sure.

"Morning" he reply sleepily. Then his optics brightens and he started looking around. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"She's probably still sleeping, why?"

Bulkhead spotted the letter and picks it. "I think she left." He said silently as he stared at the letter.

"What?" Bulkhead hand him the letter. He opened it and read what it says.

/

Optimus, Prowl, and Sari were up bright and early when they heard Ratchet screamed "PRIME!"

Everybody jumped and turn to see the medic by the door.

"What is it Ratchet?" he asked worry

"It's Bumblebee" he pant "She's gone"

"What?" yelled Sari "When? Why?"

"Last night, this will explain why" he said as he hand prime the letter. Optimus took it and quickly scan it before reading out loud."

_Dear Everybody,_

_I'm sorry to be leaving like this but I can just let everybody risk their sparks out for me. Megatron will do any thing to make me his spark mate and that includes killing the ones I care for. Once he finds out I disappeared again, he would have no need to use you guys._

_I'll miss you all dearly, for you guys were my family. Please tell Bulkhead that there is only one bot for my spark and that's him. I'll miss him the most and will treasure our time together._

_Sincerely, Bumblebee_

Optimus finish the letter and look at his team.

"We should go after her" said Sari.

"But she left last night. She can be long gone." Said Prowl.

"Maybe not" the team turn their heads to see Bulkhead by the door.

"Kid, what are you doing up, you should be resting" said the medic.

"I'm fine doc bot. Right now we should be focusing on bring Bumblebee back. I was able to delay her from leaving last night and she might have left this morning." Said Bulkhead

"You delayed her? How?" The medic said in a threatening way.

"Well, it doesn't matter on how I did it, just be grateful that I did." Said Bulkhead as a light blush came on his face. Ratchet wouldn't stop looking at him like that.

"He's right, if we're lucky we might still be able to catch up with her" said Prime helping Bulkhead out.

"Asuming that she's not in the air" said Prowl

"Lets hope not. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out"

They did and went searching for their missing teammate.

/

Bumblebee was on a cliff watching staring into the sky. She was a good distance away from the base but not outside of Detroit. Something in her spark was preventing her from leaving.

_'(Sign) I told myself I wouldn't get close to any one now look at me. But I should've seen this coming. I made a lot of self-promises but Primus sure had a way with messing up most of those self-proclaimed promises.' _She thought.

Just then she heard the sound of large foot steps. She got up and took out her energy sword. She was surrounded by the decepticons.

"Scrap" she said as she looks around. She couldn't take all three of them out at once.

"Scrap indeed" said Megatron with an evil smile "Get her." Then the fight begins. Bumblebee was able to hold Lugnut and Blitzwing off for a while but it soon turn one sided. She got knock out.

"Excellent, exactly as I plan it." Said Megatron. "Her fighting skills are still impressive but it will be better once I had her reprogram. Take her back to the base and start the machine up."

"Yes sir, oh great and powerful Megatron." Said Lugnut

"Oh I can't wait for all the fun we're going to." Said Random Blitzwing "And soon there'll be a little sparkling crawling around."

Things seem hopeless for Bumblebee; her team doesn't now that she was captured. But fortunately for her, some bot did know she was capture. She had watched the scene before her and was now getting help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, Bumblebee been captured. Who's the bot that's getting help? And what did Ratchet find wrong about Bulkhead? Find out soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>::Any sign of her?:: <strong>asked Optimus over the comm. link

**::No:: **said Bulkhead sadly.

**::Negative:: **said Prowl.

**::Sorry prime no sign of her:: **said Ratchet.

**::(Sign) Let's keep looking then.:: **He said.

Optimus was able to transform when he heard a voice. "Looking for something, Orion?"

Optimus turn around and took out his ax when he saw who it is. "Elita? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought it will be nice to tell you that your yellow friend has been taken by the decepticons." She said as she transform.

"What? Why are you telling me this?" He didn't want to fell into a trap.

Blackarachnia was silent for a minute then she respond. "Let's just say something she said got me thinking for a while." Now Optimus was confused. When did they talk and what was it about? Was it about him?

"Well, do you want me to lead the way or not?" she said breaking Optimus' train of thought.

"Uhm, right." He follows Blackarachnia to where the decepticons were and radio in the others to meet him there.

/

When Bumblebee woken up she found herself restrain on a berth.

"I'm sorry Stinger." Said Hook, who was prepare a machine. "I didn't know it was part of his plan."

"What plan?" she said as she tries to free herself from the strains.

"His plan to make you leave you team so they don't come after you when he reprograms you." Explain Hook sadly.

Bumblebee never thought she would have this much fear in her spark. She struggle harder against the strains.

"No, I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't betray my team, they're my family."

"Your family were decepticons, not autobots." Said Megatron as he and Shockwave entered the room. "And because of those autobots, you have forgotten your roots. But thanks to this machine you'll get it all back and be rightfully place on the throne besides me."

"I'll never love you, so frag off!" she growled.

Megatron chuckled. "We'll see. Start the machine up."

Both Hook and Shockwave nodded then went off to start the reprograming machine. Megatron watch them leave before turning his attention back to the struggling Bee.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, my dear, but you leave me no choice. However this can still be avoid if you just decide to rejoin me and become my Queen." Megatron said as he reached out his hand to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee did the only thing that can to her mind and that was give Megatron her middle finger.

/

"So the decepticons have Bumblebee" said Sari, worry. They were on a boat heading to Dinobot Island.

"Yes, and they're planning on reprogramming her." Said Optimus.

"Then we got to hurry." said Bulkhead, itching for a fight.

"Hold on there kid you're still recovering so don't stress yourself." said Ratchet

Optimus turn to Blackarachnia, who was away from the team. "Elita, we will really be grateful if you help us get Bumblebee back."

She was silent for a moment then she reply. "Alright, I'll help."

Optimus nodded. "Alright team, here's the plan."

/

Megatron watched as the final wire was connected to the equipment. The warlord let a smile come to his lips at the sight of his soon to be mate and queen. He regretted that the reprogramming would be painful for the young Autobot but it had to be done.

"Lord Megatron we are ready to begin." Shockwave said as he walked over to the console and started pulling switches.

"Very good. Begin the process." Megatron replied as he walked over to Bumblebee who was still strapped down on the berth. The grey mech reached out and placed his hand on top of Bumblebee's helm in a loving matter. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, but it is the only way to make you mine." Megatron softly said.

Bumblebee just growled at him. If he thought that she was going to go along with this processorwashing Megatron had another thing coming. Her arm was almost free, if she can get that loose she can use her sword to cut herself free.

"You may begin Shockwave." Megatron told his loyal minon.

Shockwave nodded his helm and turn it could see the energy coursing through the machine and the wires that were connected to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee let out a energon curdling scream as her entire body was flooded with pain. She could feel her processor being attacked by invading forces. She wouldn't give in. No matter what she would fight Megatron till the day she offlined. There was no way she was ever going to be Megatron's mate. Not when she wanted to be someone else's mate.

After what felt like forever, she was able to free her hand and took out her energy sword. She cut the some wires attach to her, causing the machine to start malfunction.

"No!" growled Megatron.

All of a sudden there was a large explosion. Megatron looked at the monitor to see Autobots that were at the entance of the lab ready for a fight. He growled. he Decepticon Warlord would not allow anyone to take his future mate away from him.

"Do not let her escape." he order before he went to attacked the autobots.

Optimus dodge some attacks and told the others to follow the plan. The Autobots detract the deceptions while Prowl and Blackarachnia went to free Bumblebee. They were stopped by Hook and Shockwave, mostly Shockwave, but they were soon trapped against Blackarachnia's web.

Bumblebee, still in pain, cut some more wires while Prowl were over to help her. Blackarachnia went over to the machine to shut it down. Once that was off, Bumblebee started freeing herself, while Prowl detach the remaining wires on her. When she try to stand up, she fell having Prowl catching her. She was weaken from the machine.

"Come on, we have to go." said Blackarachnia as she help carry Bumblebee. Prowl nodded then comm. Prime.

Optimus received the comm from Prowl and ordered everyone to get the slag out of there. Getting out was not easy with Megatron there, but they manage to get through. Once everyone was out, Bulkhead throw his wrenching ball above the enterance, causing it to cave in.

As he watched the rocks fall into the cave entrance, he could have sworn that he saw Megatron standing there with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Bumblebee's been rescued, but is it too late?**

**A/N/N: I read what some of you guys guess about what's wrong about Bulkhead and I'm going to say that one of you guess right. I'm just not telling who. For you'll find out soon enough. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee came back online with a groan. When she online her optics the first bot she saw was Bulkhead. He was a few inches away from her so she decided to close that distance with a quick kiss, surprising Bulkhead.<p>

"You alright kid?" asked Ratchet, who was behind Bulkhead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said siting up. Bulkhead gently push her back down.

"You should get some more rest." the medic said. "That machine took a lot out of you."

"Don't worry, Bee. I'll be right next to you when you wake up." said Bulkhead

Bee nodded then layed back on the berth. Bulkhead kissed her on the helm as she offline her optics.

"Now Bulkhead after I check your systems I would like you to get plenty of refueling and recharge. I'll have to check Bumblebee's systems as well." said Ratchet

Bulkhead nodded. After Ratchet hook the machine on both him and Bumblebee, he went off to get some energon while Ratchet attention was on the monitor.

Unknowing to the medic, his sleeping patent was really awake and had now sneaked out of the medbay and was heading outside of the base with a slight evil smile on her face.

/

Bulkhead was heading back to the medbay with some energon when he saw Bumblebee up and heading towards the door. Knowing something wasn't right, he place the energon in his sub pocket and follow her.

He didn't know how he did it, but he somehow manage to follow Bumblebee without being notice by her. Now he was back on Dinobot Island watching Bumblebee removing the rocks from the cave Megatron was trapped in.

Bumblebee didn't know why but something was telling her that she had to free Lord Megatron. She heard footsteps appoaching, so she quickly turn around and took out her stingers. Bulkhead was standing a few feet away from her and he looked sad.

"Back off autobot or I'll shoot" she said. Her optics were red.

Bulkhead took little acknowledgment to that threat as he continue to approach her. "Bumblebee calm down, this isn't you." He said. He knew Bumblebee can be dangerous so he'll have to be careful.

"What are you taking about. This is me. This was always me." she yelled with her stingers still up.

"No, it's not. The Bumblebee I know use to be a decepticon, now she's a autobot." he said.

"No, you're wrong. I was born as a decepticon, I was raise as a decepticon, so I'll live as a decepticon." She had her stinger pointed at his spark chamber now that was only a few inches away.

"Not the Bumblebee I love." Bulkhead said. Bumblebee looked up and stared at his sad optics. What was she doing? This wasn't her. Something was wrong. She optics flashed blue for a moment before started shaking her head from pain.

"No." she saw as she grab her helm.

Bulkhead took her into his arms and comfort her. "Come on Bee you can fight it. You're the strongest femme I know and I love you too much to lose you." He said softly, holding on to her as she fought the programming that was trying to take over her processor.

She fought against his hold but he held her tighter. Scared that she might lose the battle. "Come on Bumblebee, you can do it."

Then she let out a curdling scream and went limp in his arms. After a cycle went by, she on line her optics. Her blue optics.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" he whispered.

"Bulkhead?" she weakly whispered. "Bulkhead, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." he said, hold her tight "It's not your fault. I'm here now and I'll never leave you." He planted a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have place a poll up so please take the time to look at it.**

**A/N/N: I am also giving away some of my story ideas, mainly because I'm in 11th grade now and I'll have to spend most of my time studying for the SAT and ACT and my job I might get.**

**I would like to give them to some loving writers who would stay will them all the way until they finish it. I would hate it to see them discontinued.**

**Check the bottom of my profile to see anyone of them you like and email me saying that you would like to adopt it. Don't forget to credit me on the idea.**


	27. Chapter 27

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Ratchet, at the moment, was trying to find a way to rid the decepticon coddings from Bumblebee's system. The bad news was they didn't make on time to prevent it. The good news is the coddings weren't too far deep in that Ratchet could simply remove them. Thankfully he had been able to learn more about her systems days before this, or he's be having a tough time right now.<p>

There were some codding in her mainframe, which Ratchet was working on. He couldn't remove them without killing Bumblebee in the process, so he had to came up with some sort of anti-programming.

Bulkhead was at her side while she came in and out of recharge, bring her refuel and talking with her. The others will come and visit from time to time, to bring in some energon and talk a bit. She can still feel the effects of the reprogramming but they weren't as stronger as they use to be.

It wasn't long before Ratchet was able to create the anti-programming, but it would be tricky and dangerous. Bumblebee wanted Bulkhead to be beside her during the process. Their relationship was growing more and more over the last several days. But Bulkhead seem to be becoming ill, which worry Bumblebee. He was starting purging from time to time. Ratchet, however, was not worry. It was normal for the first few months. Not yet ready to tell them, he just say that he has a stomach virus, nothing serious.

Ratchet was now reviewing his last scans of Bumblebee's system to prepare for the process. He didn't get to look at it at the time because Bumblebee went missing, as well as Bulkhead. Now he had time to look over the scans. What he saw, caused him to drop the pad and his jaw at the same time. There was just no way that Bumblebee could be that. He must of scan it wrong.

So he had Bumblebee did another scan. It came back the same as the other one. He curse. The operation just became more dangerous now. Now he know how Bulkhead was able to delay Bee's department. He will have to inform them about this. While he's doing that, he might as well inform them about something esle as well.

/

Ratchet and Bumblebee were alone in the medbay, while Bulkhead went to get some refuel. Ratchet was examining Bumblebee while thinking of a way of telling her the news.

_'Ah, screw it' _he thought as he finish examining and look her in the optics. "Congrats." he said.

"For what?" said Bee, confuse.

"You're sparked," replied the medic as he smiled.

"You got to be kidding me?" she laughed.

"I don't kid about these things, kid." he said with a stern face.

"Oh my gosh, wow." she said with wide optics. "How am I going to tell Bulkhead?"

"I don't know but you'd be quite surprised that he just might love you more,"

"If that's even possible." she laughed.

"Speaking of Bulkhead, he has a surprise too." said Ratchet.

"I don't think it's going to be as big as this." said Bee.

Ratchet laugh. "Oh, you'll be surprise."

Then a thought came to Bumblebee. "What about the operation? Will the sparkling be affected by it?"

Ratchet's mood darken. "I'm not sure. But trust me I'm taking every precation there is to make sure it'll be safe and not develop the decepticon codding as well."

Bee nodded. Just then Bulkhead walked in drinking some oil. He had been having cravings for some reason. He stopped eatting to see the two bots looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Bulkhead, honey. I need you to sit down for a moment." said Bee. Bulkhead could tell that something was wrong with Bumblebee by the way she was acting. He thought of a idea as to what was wrong with his girlfriend as he sit down.

"What is it?" he said worried.

"Bulky, what do you think about sparklings?" Bee asked. Bulkhead was taken back by the question.

"Well, I always thought I'll have at least one in my lifecycle. Why do you ask?"

Bee smiled. "Bulkhead, I'm sparked."

Bulkhead looked at his girlfriend and just stared at her. "You're serious?" he said. She nodded.

Faster then he ever was, he took Bumblebee and gave her a big hug while swinging in circles. Bumblebee laugh at the gesture knowing that Bulkhead was happy that he was going to be a creator.

"Thank you." he said as he place his lips against hers. "I'm going to be a creator." Now he's getting jumpy. "I'm going to be a DAD!" He started swinging again.

"When you're done swinging her around, why don't you sit your aft back on the berth so I can tell her your surprise." said Ratchet smiling. Bulkhead looked at him confuse.

"Oh that's right. Ratchet said you have a surprise for me." said Bee.

"What surprise?" he said to the medic.

"Well this is kind of a surprise for the both of you caming from Bulkhead." the medic said. Both of the bots were confuse now. He continue. "Remember, when I said that Bulkhead had develop a stomach virus." Both bots nodded. "Well I lied."

"You lied?" Bee said disbelief that the medic would lie about somebot's health.

"Then if I don't have a stomach virus, what is it?" asked Bulkhead

"Well I was surprise to find out what it was at first but after looking over Teletran One, I became very amuse."

"So, what is it?" said Bulkhead, eager to know.

Ratchet looked them straight in the optics. "Bulkhead,..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry but that cliffhanger was very tempting.**

**A/N/N: Yes veiwers Bumblebee is carrying Bulkhead's sparkling.**

**A/N/N/N: I'm almost finish with this story, just a few more chapters.**

**A/N/N/N/N: Don't forget to check out my profile for that poll and to check out my future fics.**

**I would like to give them to some loving writers who would stay will them all the way until they finish it. I would hate it to see them discontinued.**

**Check the bottom of my profile to see anyone of them you like and email me saying that you would like to adopt it. Don't forget to credit me on the idea, just in case I decide to come back and write it myself.**


	28. Chapter 28

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The rest of the team, including Blackarachnia who was part of the team now, where all headed for the medbay to see how Bumblebee was doing when they all heard a loud 'Thump' sound.<p>

"What was that?" asked Blackarachnia.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from the medbay." said Optimus as he headed there. The others follow. When they enter the medbay, they saw Ratchet and Bumblebee trying to get an off-line Bulkhead onto a berth.

"What happen?" asked Optimus as he and Prowl help them place the large mech on a berth.

"Bulkhead, did what he thought was the logical thing at the moment. He crashed." said Ratchet as he gets Bulkhead back online.

"Why?" asked Prowl

"Because that's what happens to a mech when you tell him he's sparked." said Bee, shock and laughing a bit.

_**"What?"**_

"Let me get him back on-line before I'll explain everything." said Ratchet

A breem and a few explanations to Sari later, Bulkhead came back on-line.

"Now to get things started. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead are carrying." said the medic surprising everyone and placing more weighs on Optimus' shoulders. "To explain why Bulkhead's sparked as well I did some research on Teletran One. It would of seems that Bumblebee have a rare spark that would allow either herself or another bot to be sparked, or in this case Bulkhead."

"So if Bumblebee decided she wants to have a sparkling she can have another bot carry it or herself?" said Prowl. Ratchet nodded.

"Well, that will save a whole lot of stress for a femme" said Blackarachnia, a little jealous.

"Well, she can't control it. Anytime she interface it's be a 50-50 choice that she'll be the one sparked or the other bot will, mech or femme."

"Okay. I get that." said Bulkhead. "But which one of us was sparked first?"

"Well from the size of the sparklings, you were the one to be spark first. I founded out you were sparked after you got kidnapped by the decepticons."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead thought back to the last date they had before Bulkhead's barely remember some parts to it. They probably interface without even realizing it, making the time they thought was their first interface, their second.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to make sure you were really sparked."

"Ah, that's okay doc-bot." Bulkhead said as he rub his chassis. "I'm just glad I'm going to be a Sir of two."

"And we promise to do our best to protect both you and Bumblebee." said Optimus. Everybody esle nodded.

"Aww, that's guys." said Bee as she too rub her chassis.

"Now to the main topic." said Ratchet as his mood darken. "Now that Bumblebee's carrying the operation for the anti-programming had became more dangerous and tricky." Everybody nodded and listen. Not only is Bumblebee's life at risk but so is the sparkling. "I will be taking every single precaution there is and then some to make sure the sparkling isn't harm in the operation and does not develop the decepticon codding itself. I'll like to start the operation soon so for the rest of the solarcycle Bumblebee and I will be preparing."

Everybody nodded to him.

"Okay then we should let you get started then." said Optimus "Come team, we'll be outside and hope for the best." Everybody started exiting the medbay.

"Bye Bee, hope you get better soon." said Sari as she exit with Prowl.

"Thanks Sari." Bee respond back. Soon the only one left was Bulkhead.

"Don't worry kid. I'll call you in when we're about to begin. But for now you should rest." said Ratchet to the big mech.

Bulkhead looked at him then at his girlfreind. She smiled. "I'm be okay 'til you get back." she said. Bulkhead lean in and kiss her.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." he said exiting the medbay, with one thought in mind. After the operation he was going to ask Bee to bond with him. He already loved her so much and the sparklings deserve loving creators that are bonded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two more chapters then it's the end of the story. Read them both tomarrow.**


	29. Chapter 29

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was nervous. They were about to start the operation and she was completely neverous. Bulkhead, sensing her discomfort, try to calm her down.<p>

"It's alright Bee I'll be right next to you." he said

"Thanks Bulky." she said

Ratchet explain that Bumblebee will have to be offline for his device to work on removing the decepticon codding.

"I promise when you wake up you'll be back to your old loud, annoying self" said the medic

"Thanks. Hey!" said Bee. Ratchet just chuckled. There was always something about the kid that always keeps him happy and he can made a list of reasons why.

"Alright kid. I'm going to put you under that way you can relax." he said as he adjusted his EMP generator to the right pulse that would keep Bee knock out for the time needed to upload the anti-programming. Bulkhead sat right next to her took one of her hand, letting her know that he was right there waiting for her when she woke up.

Once that was done, Ratchet went to work. Everything was set so it he didn't have to waste extra time. Several hours passed as the anti-programming took affect and Bee was restored to her Autobot self. Now Ratchet was checking over the sparkling. Nothing seem wrong with it. It was completely heathly. Everything went off without a problem, but just in case Ratchet will have to check it's systems once it's born.

Bumblebee was release from the medbay the next day. Ratchet had told her and Bulkhead to get plenty of recharge and refuel for the sparklings and to come in for daily check-ups, since they were both still young and there could be some problems with the development of the sparklings, especially Bulkhead.

The first thing Bumblebee did when she woken up was purged. Good thing a wastebasket was near by. After that she crave for oil which will only get purge out later. Bulkhead will do the same but he had more control over it than Bumblebee. He was also less moody. The others try to stop her but that will only get an energy sword to the helm.

At the end of the day, once they were alone that's when Bulkhead thought was a good time to bond with her. They were in his room, snuggle up together when Bumblebee started to get horny. Bulkhead, noticing she was getting more intimate, soon join her. Somewhere in that interface, their spark chambers opened, and both were able to see the other's spark.

"Please be my sparkmate Bumblebee" said Bulkhead. He wasn't too far in bliss to know what he was doing.

"Yes," said Bee. She wasn't as far as she thought.

They brought their chest plates close together and their sparks bonded, helping push them both into overload. After their sparks seperate, slowly drifted into recharge, with Bumblebee on top of Bulkhead, blissfully feeling the love between themselves and growing sparklings inside them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, they bonded. The next chapter's a epilogue.**


	30. Chapter 30

Title: A Second Chance, A New Bot

Summary:Chop Shop and Venom, two of the best warriors Megatron had. They wanted thier sparkling, Stinger, to became the best just like they were and they quickly became the notorious Triple Terrors. Stinger became an excellent but insane decepticon. She disappear around with the mysterious murder of her creators death. What happen to her? Where did she go? And Bumblebee?

Rating: T

Warning: Energon is blood, with the exception of the kind they drink, and Cursing.

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Bulkhead and Bumblebee became a very happy as sparkmates. Even through any drama and issues, they stuck together through thick and thin.<em>

_9 months after they bonded, Bumblebee sparked a mech while Bulkhead sparked a femme. They named the mech, Brawn, and the femme, Glyph. Brawn was like a mini Bulkhead just with some lighter coloring and Glyph mostly looked like Bumblebee with some darker coloring. She was also a winglet._

_Bulkhead was more than happy with the family he had. It was the loving family he always dream of. Bumblebee was just happy she had a loving family that she can care about._

_Somewhere around that time, Optimus bonded with Blackarachnia/Elita One. 10 months later they had a sparkling, a mech, which they named Orion Pax, who will later be named Optimus Prime._

_Around that time Ratchet bonded with Arcee, and 11 months later they had a sparkling, femme, and named her First Aid._

_Prowl bonded with Jazz and they adopt a little mech they named Bluestreak._

_Sari lived longer than normal humans but she did get married to someone named Sam Witwicky. They had a son, who was a techno-organic, and named him Spike Witwicky._

_All in all, everyone was happy and the sparklings were too precious. Their sparklings grow up together and become a team of their own. And as they say, all is well that ends well._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: That's it. That's the ending._**

**_A/N/N: At first I figured I'll keep writing until the sparklings were born or something, but school was coming in soon so I figured ending it like this. Sorry for the shortness._**

**_A/N/N/N: I will probably make a part 2 or a bunch of one-shots about events after they bonded. But if you guys want to make some kind of spin off from it feel free to do so, just don't forget to credit me. :)_**

**_A/N/N/N/N: I'm still giving away story ideas. I don't mind giving the same idea to two or more writers._**


End file.
